cold as ice
by dark-angel-I
Summary: what happens after Naruto is dumped in the middle of a forest to be found by a 7 year old Haku? hakunaru strong/slightly dark Naruto yaoi don't like it don't read it slight Sasuke,Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Authors note: **I do not own Naruto.

I am writing this because I cannot find many male Haku and Naruto only female Haku

This is my first story so be nice and review please

Chapter One: Leaving

* * *

><p>"He is over here!" shouted a clearly drunk villager "It's the demon brat that killed the 4th, the Kyuubi!" he yelled to some other villagers that started to chase me again. I ran as fast as my little 6 year old feet can carry me. After about five minutes they caught me and one of the men tackled me to the ground and punched me in the gut for three minutes all I felt was kicks and punches and could only make out a couple of words like "demon" "get lost" "kill him" "throw him out ". Until I finally fell unconscious.<p>

When I woke up I felt cold and damp I look around and its dark I could see pipes _"Ughh, did they throw me in the sewers again?"_ I ask myself, looking up trying to find an exit.

"**No kit, you're in your brain." **I hear a voice coming from behind me; I turn around and notice that there is a giant gate with a piece of paper in the middle that says 'seal' on it.

_"Who's there? And, what do you mean my brain?" _I ask kind of scared. I look through the bars and see blood red eyes looking at me, he smiles and I can see his white teeth which are two times bigger than me.

"**I'm the Kyuubi, the greatest of the tailed beasts." **he says proudly **"I was sealed inside of you by the 4****th****, 6 years ago when you were barely born."**

_"The Kyuubi, is that why the villagers call me a demon? Is that why they hate me? Because I have a demon sealed inside of me." _I ask thinking back to what they said to me when they were attacking me.

"**Yes kit, I'm sorry that I have caused you so much pain but now that I can talk to you I want to help you I have seen what they have done to you and all I could do was heal you after but now I can help protect you if you want. Will you let me help you kit?"**

I think about it for a while _"Okay, I want you to help me." _I state.

"**Ok just wake up then and I'll be able to help you."**

Everything goes black and I open my eyes and look around I see I'm in the middle of a forest. I can feel my arm, leg, and a couple of ribs are broken. _"They threw me out of the village again." _I think to myself **"Yeah, and were pretty far from the village; oh by the way we can talk together like this okay?" **the Kyuubi says in my brain

I hear a noise in the bushes and try to back away in case someone tries to hurt me. Out of the bushes comes out a little kid about my age I can't tell if the kid is a boy or a girl the kid has soft brown eyes and long brown hair that reaches mid back and two bangs in the front framing the kids face, the kid is short but seams taller than him wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans. The kid looks at me and then runs up to me and kneels next to me and says "Are you okay? What happened?" the kid asks worry clear in his voice

"Please don't hurt me." I say scared that something might happen.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you? I want to help you. Wait here I'm going to get my teacher to help you okay." I nod and the kid gets up and runs to the edge and about to run out "My name is Haku, and I'm a boy."

"N-Naruto." I say as the Haku runs out to the forest. Five minutes later Haku comes running into the clearing with a man wearing a Kirigakure forehead protector with a line running trough it his face is covered with a bandage he isn't wearing a shirt but is wearing some brown pants he has a big sword on his back with its straps crossing across his chest.

"Here he is Zabuza, the kid I was talking about." Haku says pointing at Naruto, "We need to help him."

Zabuza looks at Naruto. He walks up to him and says "I'm going to pick you up and take you back to our camp to help heal you, okay." he says calmly Naruto just looks at him and nods. Zabuza picks him up and walks to a camp the set him on a bed and asks "What happened to you kid?"

"_Kyuubi should I tell them the truth?"_

"**Their helping you kit they deserve to know the truth."**

"_Okay." _I look at him and say "I was attacked by the villagers of Konoha and dumped out here in the forest again." I tell them

"Konoha that's a two day walk from here and what do you mean again?" Zabuza asks clearly surprised.

"That far? That's the furthest they have left me. This is like the 10th time they have done this." I tell them as if talking about the weather

"10 times!" yells Haku "Why do they do that to you?"

"…. Because I h-have Th-the ky-kyuubi sealed inside of me." I say with my head down expecting them to hit me or yell at me when I look up I see they are surprised but not scared or disgusted in me. Zabuza continues wrapping the bandage around my torso once he is done he stands up and gives me a canteen of water.

"Do you have somewhere to go or do you want to join us, because I'm not letting you go back to that village, and I can train you to become a ninja." Zabuza says looking at me

My eyes go wide he is asking me to go with him and to join him. They don't hate me, they want to help me. "I want to join you; please I don't want to go back to that village again." I say excited that I might get someone to help me and find a reason to live.

"Okay, rest for today and we'll leave tomorrow and start your training okay."

I nod excited _"Did you hear that Kyuubi?"_

"**Yes kit I heard, good for you, you deserve something better than that village." **_"Thanks." _I say before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please RIVIEW<strong>

**-angel**

**beta-Zero the Winter God**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Authors note: I'm back it's only been a couple of hours but whatever

This story I am making it up as I go (but have an idea of how I will make it) ok so if there is anything that you would like to see please tell me in your reviews or in a private message (recommended) but don't worry I will not discontinue this story

I own nothing

Chapter Two: Learning

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kit, I'm going to teach you some of my techniques okay."<strong>

"_Okay Kyuubi."_

"**But first I need you to learn how to control your chakra so when you wake up work really hard with Zabuza to have better control of your chakra."**

"Okay Kyuubi." I said as everything started to fade away. I open my eyes and I see Zabuza is cleaning his sword and Haku is making breakfast Haku sees me,

"Oh! You're awake Naruto." this cause Zabuza to turn around he smiles and stands up

"When you are finished eating go to the clearing where we found you. We are going to start your training." he says before walking away. Haku gives me a plate of cooked fish and bread and follows Zabuza. When I finish eating I put my plate with the rest of the plates and change; I put on my black shirt and my orange pants.

"**Kit why do you were those orange pants?" **Kyuubi asks _"This is the only thing that the clothes store lets me buy, you know live with what you get." _I say as I walk to the river I look at my reflection and I see my golden blond hair is sticking out all over the place I try to fix it but it does not work it just won't go down. My blue eyes look even brighter than normal **"Probably because you're truly happy." **says the Kyuubi _"Yeah, probably." _I say as I walk into the clearing were Zabuza and Haku are.

"Okay kid, I'm going to teach you how to control your chakra." he says as he picks up a leaf "I want you to make this leaf stick to your forehead for two minutes. When you are done tell me alright."

I just nod and he and Haku walk back to the camp site.

After I finished the exercises I had to do other exercises like making it float on one finger, then one leaf on each for 20 minutes. It took me 3 weeks to complete that because Zabuza would randomly teach me other things like Taijutsu, and how to use a sword.

-1 Year Later-

Naruto and Zabuza were sparing together using their swords and taijutsu only they fought for two hours before Haku called Naruto "Okay Naruto, I'm going to teach you one-handed hand seals. Watch closely." Haku said before doing the hand signs for bird, boar, dog, dragon, ox, tiger, serpent, rat, horse, monkey, hare, and ram "Alright, now you try."

-2 Years Later-

"Naruto spare with Haku using only elemental ninjutsu." Zabuza said, as he sat a on a tree branch watching.

"Water Release: Great Water Wall." Naruto said as water formed.

"Wind Release: Freezing Wind." Haku called as a gust cold wind charged through the water.

-Information-

During the three years, Naruto learned many things: he learned water and wind style ninjutsu, he learned taijutsu, he learned how to use a sword, he learned about the pressure points of the body (from Haku), and he learned how to aim better using senbon, kunai, and shuriken.

-Information-

Naruto: 11

Haku: 12

Zabuza: 26

-2 Years Later-

Walking down a street to get to the Land of Waves were three people one was Zabuza, he was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face he wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, he was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern. Haku had had long black shoulder length hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. He had a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to his knees. On the outside of that, he wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail**(Authors Note: How they look in the anime)**. Naruto got taller, his hair got longer reaching right above his shoulders kept the spikes but now they are down. His face lost all signs of baby fat and his whisker marks got a little darker; he has a slim yet muscular build he was wearing a black tight long sleeve shirt with a design of the Kyuubi on it he wore dark blue pants and a blue crystal gem necklace. He had one of the seven swordsmen swords the Nuibari on his back.

* * *

><p>Authors note: this chapter was just to show how much Naruto changed during the 5 year time skip that will start next chapter it's going to be the land of waves arc.<p>

**PLEASE REAVIEW**

**-ANGEL**

**beta-**Zero the Winter God


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Ok this chapter is a 5 year time skip from the 1st chapter

I don't own anything

Review please

-angel

Chapter 3: Land of Waves

* * *

><p>"Zabuza, why are we still working for Gato? He always tries to find an excuse to pay us less, and if I or Haku accidentally knocks someone out he takes their pay out of ours." Naruto whined to Zabuza.<p>

"Why would you or Haku need to knock someone out?" Zabuza asked curiosity in his voice, since his two students don't like to harm people unless it's absolutely necessary.

"They try to grope me and Haku." Naruto states "Mainly Haku." he says so quietly that Zabuza was barely able to hear it.

Zabuza chuckles at this "Don't worry Naruto this is going to be our last assignment and then we will leave." Naruto just nods and goes into the next room.

"Naru-chan your back!" yelled the demon brothers at the same time.

Naruto glares at them "Don't call me chan." he says with a pout while stomping his foot on the ground like a little kid.

"Why not? It fits you perfectly." Haku says while trying to hold back his laughter at Naruto's childish behavior.

"At least I'm not the one that looks like a girl!" He yells back.

Haku is about to say something back when Zabuza walks in, "Okay, my sources in Konoha tell me that the bridge builder has left with four ninjas. Naruto you and the demon brothers go and stall them and try to learn what you can from them."

"Okay." Naruto says to Zabuza. He turns to the brothers "Come on get your weapons ready, I'll be waiting outside for you." he says heading to the door

One hr later, somewhere in fire country.

"Get ready here they come." Naruto tells the brothers who are hiding in a puddle waiting for the bridge builder and the ninjas

From the trees Naruto sees the ninjas, the tall one has silver hair and a mask covering his face, there is one with a belly shirt and has brown hair, one with black hair that looks like a ducks butt from the back and is wearing a dark blue shirt and shorts, and a girl with long pink hair and is wearing a red dress. As they walk by the puddle only the one with silver hair and the one with the belly shirt notice that there is something different about the puddle. When they pass by the brothers emerge from the puddle and attack; they attack the one with silver hair first cutting him in half "Ahhhhh!" yells the pink one, duck butt is frozen in place and belly shirt takes out a scroll and a paint brush he draws something and two lions come out of the scroll and attack the brothers.

Duck butt gets out of his shock and pulls out a kunai and throws it hitting the chain and pinning them to a tree while they were distracted with the lions. They are about to attack again when Naruto jumps out of the tree he destroys the lions in one attack and stops duck butt's attack everyone is surprised that he was able to stop all the attacks "Sorry to interrupt but we need to get going." He says as he is turns around and grabs the brothers by the cooler of the shirt he turns to them and says "You can come out of the tree now." everyone except belly shirt looks at him as if he's crazy, then the one with silver hair jumps out of the tree. Naruto looks at him for a while "Ah copy ninja Kakashi, I'm honored to finally be able to meet someone as strong as you, we have to go but we will meet again."

"Wait we can't let you leave." Kakashi says about to grab Naruto, but Naruto shunshin's with the brothers leaving behind only a small puddle of water were they once stood. Kakashi looks at the bridge builder "Tell us the truth of this mission." they walk away leaving the other three to do as they please while they talk.

"Sasuke-kun you were amazing during the fight! I know that if that blond idiot didn't interfere you could have defeated them all; you did well to Sai"**(Author's Note: I'm making Sakura a fan girl but not going over the top, she is also on good terms with Sai some times.)**

Sasuke just turned around ignoring them "Thank you Sakura you did well making sure the bridge builder was safe." Sai complemented before leaving as well when Kakashi returned he asked them if they wanted to continue this mission they all agreed, he told them everything that Tazuna told him. When they finished talking they started to walk to the land of waves again.

~~~With Naruto~~~

"Naruto your back tell me what you learned about the enemy." Zabuza said when he spotted Naruto

"One of the enemy is copy ninja Kakashi and three other are genin they are not that strong only one genin and Kakashi were able to spot the brothers when they were hiding and the genin were barely able to fight off the brothers." Naruto says.

"Kakashi, this is going to be fun, tell Haku to get ready." Naruto nods and disappears.

* * *

><p>Authors note: I'm done with this chapter yay pleas review and tell me what you think<p>

So far and tell me if I messed up somewhere thank you

-angel

beta-Zero the Winter God


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Demon of the Mist

* * *

><p>After team 7 arrived at the Land of Waves they were greeted by a dense mist they could barely see the person next to them. Kakashi was talking with the bridge builder and Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke were walking around the builder to protect him from the sides if they were attacked. Kakashi looks up and feels something is wrong.<p>

"Get down!" he commanded, as everybody gets down a giant sword passes over their head and hits a tree. On top of the sword appeared Zabuza with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Crap, I missed." Zabuza said as he looked at the four ninja that he tried to cut in half only seconds before.

"Stand back, I'll take this fight, you three protect Tazuna." Kakashi commanded before pulling up his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan.

"Ah… I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza said before getting his sword and jumping to the river.

**The fight scene is the same as the anime's fight scene except Kakashi does not get trapped in the water prison thing. I just don't feel like writing it down. Sorry but if you want to see it; it starts in episode 12, I think. We are starting of where Zabuza is defeated by Kakashi.**

Kakashi is walking towards Zabuza's defeated body lies, about to make the final blow when two senbons go flying through the clearing and hit Zabuza's neck. Kakashi looks around and finds two people standing on the branch of a tree wearing mist village hunter-nin masks. "Thank you for weakening him, we have been following him for months trying to find the perfect chance to kill him." The one with the red mask (Haku) said. "Would you mind giving me your names, so we know who to thank for helping us catch Zabuza?" Haku asks.

"My names Kakashi, that's Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai." Kakashi said pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Thank you" Haku said while the one with the blue mask (Naruto) just nods and picks up Zabuza's body and disappears in a gust of wind. Haku picks up the sword and disappears just like Naruto.

Kakashi just shrugs and starts to walk in the direction of the bridge builder's house before falling from exhaustion.

Once Naruto and Haku reached the secret base they were staying at Naruto put Zabuza on the bed and Haku took out the senbons out of his neck and slowly woke Zabuza up

Zabuza opened his eyes and looked at Haku and Naruto and smiled "You had to save me again didn't you?" he asked still smiling.

"Yeah, and I swear one of this days you're going to die if you don't stop messing around and pay attention to what you're doing in a fight." Naruto said irritated that his teacher keeps messing around during their missions.

"Naruto don't say that!" Haku scolded, "But he's right you know Zabuza someday we might not be able to stop someone from killing you." Haku said sadly not wanting to think of the day that, that might happen.

"Don't worry that won't happen. You two are very strong and if there is someone I can't defeat I know that both of you can beat them if you work together. You two are my best and strongest students; I know I can always count on you to get revenge on whoever killed me if you wanted to be if it was my last request." He said the last part half jokingly.

Haku just sighs and continues on healing Zabuza "Naruto we need to go get more herbs for the medicine." Naruto nods and goes to his room to change. Ten minutes later Naruto comes out of his room wearing a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans; his hair is down (when he has the mask his hair is back in a bun like Haku's). Haku is wearing a light blue kimono with his hair down (his non-killing clothing as he likes to call it). They walked in silence for a while before Naruto stopped and looked at Haku.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"Huh? Nothing, why?" Haku replies.

"Well for starters you picked a lot of herbs yesterday and I know you didn't use them all in one day, and you were quiet the whole walk here. Was it because of what Zabuza said?"

"Yes. You know I don't like thinking about Zabuza dying or getting hurt and the way he was talking it sounded as if he was expecting to die or something." Haku said with tears in his eyes.

"I know Haku, I don't like it ether but you know that he said that because he doesn't want us to get hurt trying to protect him and he want us to know that just because something happens to him that doesn't mean we are useless." Naruto said as he put an arm around Haku trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, help me get more herbs so we have extra just in case." Naruto just nods and helps pick the herbs that they need.

After several minutes of picking herbs they heard someone scream, they get up and look around. They find a clearing and see the four Konoha ninja. Sakura was kneeling next to Sasuke who looks as if he fell of a tree and Sai is next to them trying to hold back his laughter, and Kakashi looks somewhat worried that Sasuke might have gotten hurt from his fall (he fell of the tree that Naruto was about to fall off in the anime it was pretty high). Naruto and Haku walk into the clearing "Is everybody okay? We heard a very loud scream, and we ran here as fast as we could to see what happened." Haku said sounding somewhat worried.

"Don't worry we are fine. One of my students just fell out of a tree." Kakashi said looking at Haku and Naruto. While Sai just laughed. Naruto was barely able to hold in his laughter, and Haku looked worried. Sasuke glared at Sai and Naruto, causing them to laugh harder. When Haku heard Naruto laughing he elbowed him in the gut which silenced him immediately.

"Well if your all alright, we should be leaving, and you shouldn't let your student's climb trees anymore, he might fall again if he does not have a perfect 'hold' on the tree." Haku said before walking away from the clearing.

The next thing team 7 heard was two pairs of laughter after the two left which caused Sai to laugh as well.

"What took you two so long?" Zabuza asked when Naruto and Haku came walking in "And why are you so happy? And you're sweating? You didn't say you were going out to get herbs as an excuse to do something more_ 'productive' _did you? Because if you're making excuses you can just tell me and I'll wait outside for an hour or two if you want." he said a little too serious, causing both boys to blush a deep shade of red.

"NO!" they both yelled at the same time "We just ran into the Konoha ninja." Haku said getting his blush under control

"What happened?"

"They were training and one of them fell off a tree." Naruto said holding back his laughter of the sight of Sasuke on the floor covered in dirt and twigs glaring daggers at him and at Sai.

Zabuza chuckled a little, at the idea of ninja falling out of a tree.

"Okay, so what are we going to do once you are healed and able to fight?" Haku asked wanting to get back to business.

"We are going to finish our job for Gato and then we are leaving; I want both of you to make a plan of what we should do when I'm better." Zabuza said.

Haku and Naruto just nod before leaving to let Zabuza rest.

* * *

><p>Authors note: <strong>PLEASE LEAVE A RIVIEW<strong> how else am I supposed to know if it's good or not, if you have any questions concerns ideas/suggestions private message me.

-angel

beta-Zero the Winter God


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Authors note: please review! Thanks to the people who are reading my story.

-angel

* * *

><p>-3 Days Later-<p>

"Haku, Naruto did you come up with a plan?" Zabuza asked after finishing his spar with Naruto.

"Yeah, we have to talk about that." Haku said leading Naruto and Zabuza into their room. "One of our spies learned that Gato hired 30 c-rank nuke-nin to kill us after we defeat the Konoha ninja, so he doesn't have to pay us." He said while making a pot of tea and Naruto just nodded.

"What! That bitch he was going to try to kill us while we were weak." Zabuza said angrily "Okay, so what are we going to do then?" he said looking at Haku and Naruto.

"Well we think we should fight the Konoha ninja to make Gato think we don't know what he is up to and then when he comes with his men we kill Gato take the bounty on his head and we leave."

"Sounds good, get ready we leave tomorrow make sure one of Gatos men knows we are making our move tomorrow." he said as he laid down in his bed "Now get out; I'm going to sleep."

"Naruto let's go for a walk." Haku said once they exited the room.

They walked for 5 minutes "Haku what did you want?" Haku turned around and looked at Naruto. Naruto could tell that Haku was worried and scared about tomorrow "Don't worry Haku everything's going to be fine." Naruto said trying to calm the smaller yet older boy down.

"I know but, just be careful; I don't want you to get hurt." Haku said looking away "Just be careful and don't try to get way over your head okay."

"Don't worry Haku; I can take care of myself. Just make sure you're safe too. I don't want to lose you or Zabuza." Naruto said, looking up at the sky as the sun was setting, so he missed Haku's blush when he said that. They continued to walk talking about anything they can think of.

-Next day-

Team 7 has been with the bridge builder since they got to waves they have not left his side in case of an attack since Zabuza nothing has happened. They have been worried that the enemy was planning something since the bridge was almost done. "It's almost time to finish for the day." Kakashi said just as a thick mist covered the bridge the Konoha ninja surrounded the bridge builder. Prepared for an attack, they saw three shadows in the mist they got ready to attack when a giant dome of ice surrounded everybody except Kakashi. In the inside appeared Haku and Naruto. Kakashi ducked right as Zabuza was about to hit him with his sword. (Start fight from anime)

Inside dome

"Let us out of here." yelled Sakura as they saw Naruto and Haku appear inside the dome of ice "Or else Sasuke will beat you up!" Sakura threatened. While Sasuke just had a smug look on his face as if saying 'could kill both of you without getting tiered'

Sasuke rushes to Naruto about to punch but in the last second Naruto is gone. He appears behind Sakura and hits her on the back of the neck and knocks her out.

Haku appears behind Sai _"Fast I didn't even see him move." _Sai thought as he jumped into the air dodging Haku's senbons.

Sasuke runs to Naruto and jumps into the air he kicks down almost hitting Naruto, Sasuke lands on his hand and spins on his hand making it impossible for Naruto to hit him.

Sai takes out his scroll and paint brush he quickly draws three lions to attack Haku and Naruto. Haku sees the lion going to Naruto he does a couple one handed hand seals **"Ice Release: Twin Spinning Dragons!"**Haku yells and two dragons form from his hands. He pushes his hands towards the lions and the dragons launch themselves to the lions destroying them when they hit.

When Sasuke gets on his feet Naruto quickly gets into a fighting style his hands are open in front of him and his left foot is in front of him and his right foot is stretched to his right, his hands and feet started to glow a light blue color as his chakra surrounded his hands and feet.

Sasuke runs toward him his fist back ready to punch when he gets close to Naruto, Naruto swings his right leg and hits him on his side, Sasuke is thrown into the air from the strength, Naruto jumps up and starts kicking and punching him in the air as they are about to get to the floor Naruto kicks him hard on the side and makes him slid to the edge of the dome.

Haku starts running around Sai and throwing senbons every time Sai tries to draw something. Sai jumps in the air barley dogging the senbons going straight for his neck and arm but gets hit by one of the senbons. When he lands he falls to his knee because he can't feel his left leg. Haku runs to him and starts throwing senbons, while running around him. Sai gets out his tanto and hits most of the senbons flying at him but some hit his left hand, his right leg, and his back. Haku goes up to Sai and quickly disarms him, he is about to put him in a deathlike state when he quickly turns around and sees that Zabuza was caught and Kakashi had his Chidori on his left hand Haku sees Naruto running to him yelling "Haku don't go." but Haku doesn't listen he hits Naruto's legs with a senbons so he can't move "Sorry Naruto." Haku makes an ice mirror and goes in it.

Kakashi starts to run towards Zabuza when an ice mirror appears on his right and Haku emerges out of the ice. _"He plans to take the hit for Zabuza." _Kakashi thought. He wanted to stop the attack but he couldn't he was going to kill Haku.

Zabuza sees that Haku is about to take the hit for him. The dogs disappear and he sees the summoning scroll for the dogs was hit with two senbons.

When Naruto sees the ice appear next to Zabuza he pulls out the senbons in his leg and runs to the edge of the dome he destroys the dome and runs to Haku and Zabuza. As he runs the mist gets thicker that he can hardly see his own feet. He runs to the sound of the Chidori. When the attack is finished the mist starts to disappear. He finds where they were and what he sees surprised him. Haku is on the floor looking up at Zabuza. Zabuza is looking down at Haku with a smile on his face and blood falling out of the side of his mouth. He coughs up blood and it lands on Kakashi's face mask. Kakashi's hand is going thru Zabuza's chest. When Kakashi pulls his hand out of Zabuza's chest Naruto runs to Zabuza and catches him as he is about to fall. Zabuza looks at Naruto and then at Haku "You don't need to throw your life away for me Haku, Naruto. I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this_ cough_ please kill Gato and forgive Kakashi he did it only to protect his students. _Cough, _take the scroll." He closes his eyes and with his last breathe he says "Thank you, you are my best students and I really enjoyed being with you, you are like a family to me take care of each other." he looks at Kakashi "Please take them to Konoha so they can take the chunin exam."

"I'll make sure they get into the exams." he said before walking away to find his student.

He looks at Haku and Naruto "I love you both" he said before closing his eyes, his chest stops moving and Haku screams "Zabuza!" he starts crying on Zabuza's chest. Naruto is looking down at Zabuza's body with tears in his eyes, but isn't letting them fall because he wants to stay strong so Haku has someone to lean on for help.

"Looks like Zabuza died now I don't have to spend my money paying him. Not that I was going to, to begin with we just need to kill those two and the bridge builder and we are done here." he looks at the men behind him and says "Whoever gets me the head of those two gets a rise." he said before laughing and walking to the back.

The missing-nin all smirk and look at Naruto and Haku. Naruto finds two scroll's in Zabuza's pocket they are labeled Naruto and Haku. Naruto opens the one with his name and from it appears one of the seven mist swordsmen swords the Nuibari. The Nuibari is a long sword that looks like a large needle. One of the swords he has practiced with. It starts to change adapting to Naruto as the new holder of the Nuibari since Zabuza is now dead. The sword is now an ivory white (used to be black) with a light blue (used to be red) string wrapping around the hilt of the sword and is attached to the eye of the hilt.

Haku opened his and he got a wrist-mounted senbon launcher. The launcher has three barrels that hold 30 senbon each. The barrels are tied to his arm and have a special seal that when he puts chakra in it the senbon are sent flying to his enemies with great accuracy.

They look at their enemies and see Kakashi is going to help them; Haku looks at him "Please let us take care of them." Kakashi just nods.

They look at each other "Haku you take the left I'll take the right." Haku nods and they charge towards the enemy.

Naruto takes out the Nuibari and runs towards the enemy he stabs them through the chest while dodging attacks. He runs to all of them making sure that he gets all of them; he sees that there are five people in a row, he throws it to them and it goes through all of them. When he threw it he started to run to the back of them punching and kicking enemies as he runs. He gets behind them and gets the sword as it goes thru the last of them.

Haku ran to his side and jumps in the air, he makes a few hand signs and yells **"Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" **he goes into the mirrors surrounding his enemy and starts shooting them with senbons using his senbon shooter, putting them in a death like state. When they are all down he looks at Naruto and sees he has killed all of his enemies.

Haku makes some hand signs **"Wind Style: Freezing Wind!" **the wind pushes all the enemies onto their feet and freezes their legs. The wind puts them one right behind the other. "Naruto!" Haku yells pointing at them. Naruto throws his sword piercing all of them through the chest right through their heart.

Haku saw Gato was scared when he saw what they did to his men he started to run to the edge of the bridge to get to his boat. Haku sees this and shoots two senbon towards Gato and hits him right on his spine making him immobile. Naruto stands next to Haku and hears Gato yelling at them to spare his life and he'll pay them double. Naruto looks at Haku and gives him his Nuibari, Haku looks at Naruto. Naruto just looks at him and says "You are the one that needs to do this." he said before turning around and pulling on the string making the bodies all pool together in a ball.

Haku walks up to Gato and stares at him in the eye he sees fear in his eye. With tears in his eyes. Haku looks away and quickly stabs him through the chest killing him instantly. Haku falls to his knees and starts crying, Naruto comes up behind and wraps his arms around Haku to try and calm him down he makes Haku stand up and pulls on the sword sending Gato into the ball they walk to the crowd of villagers that went their sometime during the fight. Naruto has an arm around Haku and cuts the string connecting the bodies to the sword. He picks up Zabuza's body and Haku gets his sword. "Take the bodies and get the bounty on their heads to help make this village great again." Naruto said before walking away with Haku.

* * *

><p>Authors note: done for now please tell me what you think so far please tell me if there is anything you would like to see tell me how much it sucks please because so far I don't really like it<p>

-angel

beta-Zero the Winter God


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

Hello, again tell me what you think. I really hated my last chapter I'm not that good with fighting scenes (my opinion) if you did not understand anything that happened please ask me and I'll try to make everything clear for you. Thank you to the people that have reviewed so far.

-angel

* * *

><p>Haku and Naruto walked for thirty minutes before stopping at a cliff that overlooks the whole village. Naruto puts Zabuza on a blanket and starts digging a grave. He hears Haku crying quietly and understands why Haku is crying. He feels like crying but knows that he has to be strong for Haku to make sure that he is okay; he knows that Haku is being affected by the death of their fatherteacher/best friend/hero.

Haku was always closer with Zabuza; he was the one that saved him, the first to care for him even, if Zabuza didn't show it, Naruto could see how much he cared for them.

When Naruto was done digging, he wrapped Zabuza with two blankets along with his sword. When he was done covering the grave Haku walks up to the greave and makes a tombstone made of never melting ice that has chakra embedded in it and it takes chakra from anything that touches it. On it he carves:

"Here lies Zabuza Momochi

He will always be in the hearts of those that love him

He will never be forgotten"

Naruto looks at Haku and could tell he wants to cry but cant anymore. Naruto hugs Haku and they both let their pain and problems all come out in those ten minutes. Haku looks at Naruto and leans in and kisses him. Naruto is shocked he stares at Haku and Haku looks up at him.

"I-I'm so-sorry I di…" Naruto cut him off by lifting his chin up with his finger and kisses him when they pull away for air they look at each other, "We should go and pack up all of our things from the hideout, since we are going to Konoha for the chunin exams." Naruto says, Haku just nods while blushing _"I just kissed Haku! Yes! Wait… he kissed me first does that mean he likes me? I hope it does." _Naruto thought as they walked away.

"_I can't believe I actually kissed him and he kissed me back! I hope this mean he likes me." _Haku thought as they reached the secret base they stayed at when they were working for Gato. When they reached the base they looked around packing away anything that they deem necessary.

When they were done with their things they walked up to Zabuza's room, they don't want the villagers to sell his things, hesitating to enter. They have never entered the room without Zabuza. They look at each other, barely able to hide the tinge of a blush on their cheeks, they nod in agreement to the unasked question, _"You ready?"_

Naruto walks up to the door he looks at the handle before twisting it and walking into the room. The room is clean, has a bed on the far wall of the room, a drawer to the left, and a closet to the right. Zabuza never let them enter the closet or go through his drawer before.

They start by putting everything in the drawers into scrolls, clothing, and some scrolls, working silently until they finish. While they were working, they were both thinking about what they should do about the kiss, if they should do something about it or pretend as if nothing happened _"What If he did that just because he was sad/depressed? What if it was an out-of-the-blue-moment?" _they thought as they worked.

When they were done they walked over to the closet and opened the door. Inside there was only one thing, two scrolls to be precise, with their names printed nicely on it, Naruto gets the scroll and slowly open it and put blood on the seal, in a puff of smoke three boxes came out of the scroll, they were each labeled with a number one to three.

Haku lifts the box with the number one on it and slowly opens it, inside there was a note on top of a big yellow envelope. They slowly open it and read its contents:

'_Dear Haku and Naruto_

_The money inside of the envelope is for you to use to buy a house for yourselves and for enough food for three months. No matter what happens on the bridge I know I'm not going to live, I know it, I have a weird felling about this. I want you both to go to Konoha and become chunin, find a reason to live, and don't ever give up, live a good life, and make sure to be happy with each other;) hahaha your probably blushing right now (they were) anyways open the other boxes now in order –'_

They look through the envelope and find $50 million (have no idea what that would be in Japan so I'm just using a random number). They both look surprised; they didn't know Zabuza has saved so much money. Naruto gets the second box and opens it inside they find bags inside each with a name on it and another envelope,

'_These outfits were especially made for you two they are made of special fabric that is hard, almost impossible to cut them, I made them so they accommodate your fighting style and easy to get around in and use your weapons, they were made to change size as you grow and the necklaces and bracelets each have a storage seal on them go to the next box –'_

They looked at their new clothes, excitedly, and happily, they were tight black pants, with white bandages around the knee, new ninja sandals, and a weapon pouch around the left thigh, a tight sleeveless turtleneck black shirt, and elbow length gloves, Haku's gloves has small holes for his senbons could fly out of them and are fingerless, with a bracelet that has ten dark blue (Naruto)/light blue (Haku) rocks with a seal sign engraved in them. A dark blue (light blue for Haku) vest that had many hidden pockets, and a head band with two foxes on it for Naruto and one with two snow rabbits for Haku. There is also a hunter-nin mask for both of them, fox and rabbit. Naruto's has a sheath for his Nuibari; it is a midnight blue sheath with blood red foxes running around it that attaches to his vest.**(Author's Note: For most of it think anbu.)**

They put on their new outfit, they fit perfectly, Naruto puts his head band around his neck and Haku put it around his waist. They spend ten minutes looking over their new outfits before they decide to get the last box. Haku opens the last box, inside it there were two envelopes one that said Haku and one that said Naruto, and they open their envelope and read them

_'Naruto –_

_Please take care of Haku; I know that my death really affected him, please don't let him think of himself as a useless tool, he is much better than that and so are you, take care of yourself and please tell Haku how you feel about him; it will help a lot. I love you both, you were my best students and I can only hope you pass on my fighting style to others. Don't let people see your true strength until the final part of the chunin exams. Take care of yourself and don't ever give up._

_-Zabuza "Demon of the Hidden Mist" Momochi_

_Haku –_

_I'm sorry Haku, I know I said I'll never leave you alone, but even if I'm gone you have Naruto so you're not alone stay with him and help him and make sure he stays safe, you know that he is always getting in trouble, tell him how you feel about him, it will help get over the pain, but don't say anything unless you know your feelings and your ready to tell him and don't lie to him, it will hurt if you're not telling the truth. I love you both very much, your my best students and never forget that and don't let anybody tell you differently._

_Now, the other note is for the Hokage of Konoha give it to him when you see him; it's very important._

_-Zabuza "Demon of the Hidden Mist" Momochi'_

When they finish reading their notes they stay quiet thinking about what each note said and fell asleep on Zabuza's bed.

* * *

><p>Authors note: please tell me what you think(good or bad I don't care it'll help me get better), if I don't get reviews I don't know what you guys think.<p>

-Angel

beta- Zero the Winter God


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

Hello again my readers, thank you to all those that have left reviews, and have favorite my story. I really appreciate the reviews and every time I get some reviews I just fell like continuing as soon as possible.

-angel

* * *

><p>Bridge with Team 7<p>

"Kakashi -sensei, what are we waiting for? Why don't we just leave already?" asked a board Sakura. They have been waiting for half an hour, after the villagers came to thank them and Kakashi didn't tell them why. The two other genin leaned in wanting to know their teachers reason.

Kakashi looked at his students and smiled "We are waiting for the two ninja that were with Zabuza."

"WHAT!" yelled Sakura not believing what their perverted-teacher just said "Why are we waiting for them they tried to kill us and now we are waiting for them? That doesn't make sense."

"Sakura as ninjas one that is an enemy one moment can become a great allay the next." Kakashi said reading his little orange book.

"But they tried to kill us." said Sakura trying to talk sense into her teacher. Kakashi just shrugs, making the girl mad.

Sakura was about to say something when a cold gust of wind goes by them and snowflakes start forming a fox and rabbit they suddenly explode and were the animals made of ice appeared Haku and Naruto in their "normal" clothing as they call it.

Naruto was wearing a light orange wind breaker, it was open reviling a tight white shirt, you could see the outline of his muscles through the shirt, he was wearing tight black jeans and black on black vans (don't know what else to use ha-ha) on his right arm was the bracelet that Zabuza gave him. The only thing that told people that he was a ninja was the fox hunter-nin mask that was hanging of his waist facing the right, and his head band tied around his neck.

Haku was wearing a tight, light blue long sleeve v-neck shirt, dark blue jeans, and blue on white vans. On his left arm were his bracelets. His mask was the same as Naruto's accept it was facing the left, and his head band was tied around his waist behind the mask.

The three genin were staring at them, they were hot. Kakashi just looks up from his book "Okay, now that you two are here we could get going."

They all just nod and start walking to Konoha.

~Two Days Later~

The six ninja were walking down the road when they spotted the great wall surrounding Konoha. They quickly get to the gate.

The doors open and two ninja walk out to them "Team 7 coming back from their mission." Kakashi stated when they got close, the two ninja look at Naruto and Haku "They are ninja that want to join Konoha." the two ninja just nod and they walk in heeding to the Hokage tower, as they walk Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai left leaving Kakashi Haku and Naruto.

~Hokage pov~

"_I HATE PAPERWORK!" _the third thought as he read the remaining papers

He was almost done reading when he heard a loud knock on the door; he was startled when he heard it nobody has ever knocked that loud except Naruto. "Enter" he said, looking at the roof remembering his 2nd favorite blond headache, that he thought was dead.

~flash back~

"Dog!" yelled a very worried Hokage, he hasn't had a headache in five days at first he passed it off as good luck but when he realized Naruto hasn't gotten in trouble in five days either he was planning something really bad or something bad happened to him;

Hoping it was the first one he called his personal anbu to go looking for him. A puff of smoke appeared telling the third that Dog was here "Have you or one of your men found him yet?"

"No Hokage-sama." he said, the Hokage was getting worried they have been searching for five hours.

As days passed and he was no wear to be found the Hokage had no choice but to announce him dead, because of the civilian council's consisting nagging. To say the villagers were happy that the 'Demon Brat' was dead, was a great understatement, they had a party for three days in a row and one every year for five years. The Hokage stayed in his office and thought of how he could have lost Naruto, _"Yondaim, I hope you could forgive me for losing your son,"_

~end flashback~

"Hey old man third! Are you okay?" yelled Naruto. When they came in the third was staring off into space for five minutes and they were calling for him the whole time.

When the Hokage looked up he was looking straight into familiar, bright blue eyes, golden yellow hair, and six whisker marks that can only belong to one person that he knew "Naruto?"

"Hey, you actually remember me old man." said Naruto before he was pulled into a tight hug from the Hokage.

"Oh my god, Naruto your alive! Where did you go? What happened?" said a very happy and worried Hokage as he let him go and held him by the shoulder.

"It's good to see you to; I didn't think you actually remember me." Naruto said happy knowing that someone in this horrible village actually missed him.

"Wait Naruto, you mean Uzumaki Naruto the Kyuubi container?" Kakashi asks,

"No." Naruto said "It's Uzumaki-Namikaze-Momochi Naruto, holder of the great Kyuubi, demon of the bloody fox." he said looking straight at Kakashi

"Wait Namikaze," Kakashi said "Demon of the Bloody Fox! He's in the bingo book for half a million dollars!" Kakashi almost yelled.

"Naruto I thought we agreed we weren't going to tell them that." yelled an angry Haku.

"Ha-ha guess I forgot sorry Haku," he said scratching the back of his head "and yes I know of the Kyuubi and that the fourth is my father." Naruto said looking at the third and then at Kakashi.

"Sensei was your father" Kakashi said, when he received a nod from both of them he pulled Naruto into a hug "Why didn't I know that sensei had a son?" he looked at the third

"He didn't want people to know until he was strong enough to protect himself, because of his enemies, and didn't want the counsel trying to arrange a marriage for him and some heiress." the Hokage said thinking about the past. "Now tell me what happened and where you were."

"Well the villagers tried to kill me again and dumped me miles from Konoha and I was found by Haku here and Zabuza, may he rest in peace, and I trained with them since they found me; we traveled all around going to different places and doing jobs for many people, and after five years, I became known as the Demon of the Bloody fox, and I met someone that knew my father and me and told me everything." Naruto said looking as if they were talking about what he did over the weekend "Oh and we came back because Zabuza's last wish was that we became chunin."

"And who is this boy?" the Hokage said looking at Haku that was quiet for the most part

"My name is Haku Momochi." Haku said

"Okay, so I will put you back into the files and try to see what I can do about you becoming chunin."

"Could you keep out the part about my father, the Kyuubi and about** Shi no Yuki **and **Kyōka Suigetsu**?"

"Naruto I didn't tell him about **Shi no Yuki **or **Kyōka Suigetsu**!" Haku yelled, Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and said "Sorry."

"He's in the bingo book for seventy five million!" yelled Kakashi "Their both considered high-low S-ranked criminals." Naruto and Haku just rubbed the back of their heads and shrugged.

"We will just take them off then and make them ninja." the third said after recovering from the news about the status from the bingo book.

"Do we have to take the chunin exams, since you know about our statuses?" asked a hopeful Naruto. The Hokage was about to answer him when there was a sudden knock on the door "Come in." he said.

A messenger-nin came in and handed him a piece of paper and left, the Hokage read it and looked at Naruto "You don't have to but I would really appreciate it, especially since two of our genin got hurt and won't be able to participate in the exam, and you can help their team by being a temporary replacement."

Naruto and Haku just sighed and said "Fine." Simultaneously.

"Good, meet me here tomorrow and I will introduce you to your new team mates and I'll send a ninja to escort you to a temporary home. And you don't have to worry I'll pay for it until you find your own place." they both nodded and as Naruto was leaving,

"Naruto I need to talk to the Hokage okay, wait for me outside." Naruto nods and walks out. Haku looks at the third and takes out the note that Zabuza left for him."Zabuza told me to give this to you." the third took the note and read it, when he saw what it said he was shocked.

"Kakashi go set up an emergency meeting of all jonin and higher."

"Hai" Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke

_Hokage of Konoha, I have important news that can greatly benefit you._

_I learned that Sound is planning on invading during the Chunin Selection Exam._

_They have made a deal with Sand, but Sand is only going with them,_

_Because Orochimaru killed their leader and is pretending to be him._

_-Zabuza Momochi_

* * *

><p>I'm done for now. I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think. I will update as soon as possible tell me if there's anything you would like to see in the story any time soon, I will try to incorporate it into the story<p>

-Angel

beta- Zero the Winter God


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>~Meeting hall~<p>

Every ninja present was worried that something bad happened; they were all suddenly all called into a meeting they didn't know if it was bad or good, so they were hoping for the best, even the council members seemed worried, the Hokage hardly ever called for a meeting and especially in short notice.

When the Hokage spoke, many seemed to relax, they thought something could have happened to him.

"We have an emergency I got a message that Sound is planning on attacking us with the help of Sand sometime during the Chunin Selection Exams." said the Hokage every one was shocked.

"Wait, Sand? We have a treaty with them; why would they attack?" Said one of the council members.

"Their leader was killed and nobody in Sand knows the 'leader' is making the ninja work with sound."

"How do we know that this is true?" said another council member.

"We don't know if this is true but we can't let the possibility of it being a lie, keep us from being prepared we need to find a way to secretly enforce our walls and find a way to evacuate all the villagers, but we have to keep the Chunin Selection Exams going so the enemy doesn't suspect we know about their plans."

"Hai." all the ninja said before dispersing into groups, to think of ways to protect the village and its people.

~Naruto and Haku~

"_Kyuubi, I need you to tell me if anyone that I come across is a danger to me or Haku."_

"**Yeah, whatever kit but why are we here again?"**

"_Zabuza wanted me and Haku to take the Chunin Selection Exam."_

**"Why? You guys are way stronger than Chunin, and why Konoha? When you could have gone to any other ninja village and become a ninja for them? You could have found a weaker village and just become missing Nin after the exam, but Konoha would not let you escape that easily." **said the Kyuubi not understanding Zabuza's thinking.

"_I don't know Kyuu, we will just have to trust him." _Naruto replied as he led Haku into an old training field he found when he lived here that nobody used "Here we are."

They entered a small clearing that was surrounded by trees and had three logs. "We could train here for the exams Haku." Naruto said.

"Okay, go practice combining your water element to your sword and continue practicing the attack the silver haired perverted writer taught you, 'you know who'." said Haku, taking the place as Naruto's teacher.

"Hai Haku-sensei." he turns around to go practice his sword when Haku slaps him across the head yelling it makes him feel old when people call him that, Naruto just laughs and runs away.

Haku starts practicing how to use seals, he was never good at them and he wants to learn them to help Naruto when the Kyuubi tries to escape, and when he goes into heat, which causes Naruto to go crazy, every year on his birthday. Zabuza always fixed that and tried teaching it to Haku, but he was never able to fully learn it.

Naruto jumped onto a river that was close by, he takes out his Nuibari and starts doing some warm-ups before trying to incorporate water into it. After half an hour of warm-ups Naruto shot chakra into the sword and put it into the water, and swung up, the water followed the sword, Naruto starts swinging his sword and the water would follow its movement's only seconds behind.

~Three Hours Later~

Haku was getting closer to getting the seal down maybe two-three hours more and he would master it and could possibly make it better, he has been practicing by sealing a bird into a cube of ice, it did not hurt the bird, just made it mad, he would soon be able use bigger animals into smaller cages.

Naruto has been doing the same thing for that time but used shadow clones to make it faster to learn; he was able to cut a tree in half with one swing after an hour, cut a bolder in two and was able to create water out of the moisture in three hours. Now that he finished this he started to make his rasengan better before trying to use water with it.

During their training they heard some rustling in the bushes to the right they both prepared in case someone wants to attack them. As the sound got closer they saw a blur of green and then three people come running out of the forest into the clearing two boys were dodging hundreds of kunai that were being thrown at them and a girl that was throwing them at them. "Don't call me panda!" said the girl as she kept throwing things. That kept going for five minutes before they noticed that, Haku and Naruto were there, the one wearing a green jumpsuit, had bushy eyebrows and a horrible bowl cut was the first to see them and ran up to them and said **(Kill Me Now.)**"Hello my youthful friends, my name is Lee, what would your names be my male? Friends." **(Remember it's Haku and a cute yet 'manly' Naruto [that's how my friend called it])**

"My names Haku and this is Naruto." said Haku being polite to his new 'youthful friend'

"Yosh! This is Neji and Tenten, my partners."

Neji looks at Haku and Naruto "Are you new here? I don't think I have seen you here before."

"Yeah, we just got here this morning." Naruto answered.

"Why did you come to Konoha? If you don't mind me asking?" asked Neji.

"We came here to take the Chunin Selection Exams." answered Haku not trusting Naruto to keep this conversation short "Well if you'll excuse us, we will be leaving now." they walk away.

"Hey Haku, why did we leave? Maybe, they could have helped us train." Naruto asked walking next to Haku.

"Because the one with the weird eyes is a Hyuga, he has the byakugan he could see your seal or the demons chakra if he activated it, we can't let people know about it until after the exams alright?"

"Fine." Naruto said as he ran in front of Haku "Let's go eat ramen; they have the best ramen here!" Naruto said running out of the forest.

"_Damn I forgot about his unnatural love for ramen." _Haku thought as he followed Naruto.

~Ichiraku's~

It was another slow day at Ichiraku's, Teuchi was sad he has not gotten many customers and he has lost a lot of money, it all seemed to start when he lost his favorite costumer, he still remembers him, his golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the sound of someone entering his shop, until someone screamed "One miso soup old man!" near him making him jump and he looked to see who yelled and saw his favorite blue and yellow, which has always meant green.

"Naruto!" he yelled when he had a good look at his best customer.

After getting reacquainted with Teuchi and Ayame and eating their bowls of ramen. **(Naruto: 5 Haku: 1) **Naruto and Haku went to the Hokage tower to see if the he has found them a place to stay.

~Hokage tower~

"Old man, have you found us a place to stay?" he asked, as soon as he sat down.

"Actually, now that you know about your family we are able to give you what your parents left you."

"What! My parents left me something and I never got any of it! When I needed it the most." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto your dad said to not tell you about it until you became Chunin or turned 18, and the allowance you got was from your parents' money, your dad said that he didn't want you to end up spoiled. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, I would have given you more if I could." The Hokage said looking sort of sad remembering the days that he found that Naruto has gone days without eating it really pained him to see him like that, but all that is in the past.

"Fine, don't worry about it I understand, so what did they leave for me?" Naruto said not liking the look that the Hokage had when he had finished talking.

"Oh, they left you a house, and ninety million dollars." the Hokage said smiling at the look on both Naruto's and Haku's face of surprise and excitement.

"Shit, I guess we should have come back when we learned about my family." Naruto said after getting over the shock of learning about how much money was left for him.

After getting everything they needed from the Hokage, like house keys, bank accounts, they left to go look for the house that was left for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>I am stopping here cause I'm having a small writers block and don't know what to write. Please review<strong>

**-angel**

**beta- Zero the Winter God **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the wait**

**Poll results:**

So far it's he has control over water, but I'm not going to let him use ice because that's Haku's power. I am giving Naruto two bloodlines. One of them is …. The Hiraishin no Jutsu! I know that it is not a bloodline, but it's my story so I'm making it one.

What do you think? Review please

On with the story

-angel

* * *

><p>~~~Naruto's P.O.V~~~<p>

We walked to our new home talking about whatever went through our heads at the time. I like being like this with Haku, just walking and talking, it makes me feel safe and happy just being around him. I realized that I love him more than I should a long time ago. I just never knew how to tell him that I love him. I know that I should have told him when I kissed him that would've been a good time to tell him but I wasn't sure if he kissed me because he likes me or if it was a "in the moment" type thing and I didn't want to ruin it by saying something like that.

"Naruto!" I heard Haku yell at me.

"W-What?" I asked looking around and saw we were on top of the Hokage Mountain. "What are we doing here?" I said looking at the village.

"The house is back there." Haku said pointing into the forest behind us.

"Oh." I walked into the forest following Haku (who had the map) to the house. We walked until we found a big old fashion metal gate with the letters N and U on them. We opened the gate with the seal and looked inside. When the gate opened a bright light came from the gate, once our eyes adjusted to the light we saw a very beautiful house. It was three stories high and sitting on a small hill all around it was a grass field that was neatly cut and all the flowers were beautiful and alive the trees that were surrounding the field. The house looked new it was a light brown/cream color all in all it was beautiful.

"What we saw from the outside must have been an illusion so people can't find this place." Haku said after taking in everything he saw, "But I don't understand how everything looks so new, the Hokage said nobody has been in here since the day before you were born. "

"I don't know. Let's just go inside." I said and walked into the house Haku in tow. The inside was beautiful. The first thing that I noticed was a picture of my parents in front of the Hokage tower my dad was wearing the Hokage's ceremonial outfit. When I saw the picture everything just came crashing down on me. I was living in the house of my family, the one place I wished I could have lived in for the longest time. As beautiful as it was it was still missing something, something very important, my parents. I wished I could have known them for at least an hour, that's all I need I would be happy with only an hour. But I can't continue thinking about that now that what was important now was becoming Chunin.

We walked around and found that the on the first floor was a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a library full of scrolls and books. The second floor had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a home office.

We walked into the third floor there was a small hallway with three doors the closest one to us was a bathroom and the second room was the master bedroom, it was big, it had a queen size bed, a dresser, and a walk in closet the walls were littered with pictures of my parents from their childhood all the way to the day before my birth **(They had dates on them) **I saw how happy they were together always smiling and looking at each other lovingly, they were happy together, they lived together and died together.

We walked out of the room and walked to the last door.

It was a plain door just like the others except for the small N that was carved into it. I opened the door and inside was a nursery. It had a small crib full of toys and blankets there was a chest full of baby toys. The walls were painted a light baby blue and had clouds decorating the walls on the ceiling there was glow in the dark stars that were to represent constellations. On the far end of the room there was a wooden rocking chair that had my name engraved onto it, on the chair was a pair of knitted baby socks, sweater, and a blanket that was made of many different materials, the center was a plain light blue blanket that said: Naruto, we love you, never forget that.

When I read it I couldn't stop myself from crying. Here was the one thing that I never had that I have always wanted as a kid. I didn't care about the money the house nor anything, all I ever wanted was a blanket from my parents that I could sleep with and hold when I felt sad something that I would feel safe holding.

I was in my room that my parents made for me, worked hard on to make just for me. It showed how much they cared for me how much they loved me.

When I stopped crying, thanks to Haku, I stood up and walked up to a small dresser, on it was a small music box I opened it and it started to play "_You'll be in my heart_", which made me cry again. After I stopped crying I looked inside the box and found a beautiful golden necklace that had five rods of gold hanging of it. I have seen this necklace many times today. I looked to the picture of my parents and saw this necklace around my dad's neck. It was another present for me from my parents. I picked it up and put it around my neck. When it was on it started to glow and I felt a strong pain in my head, and what do I do… I fainted.

~~~Haku P.O.V. ~~~

I was watching Naruto go through the whole house; I saw the pain and sadness that grew in his eyes when he saw a picture of his parents, he went into a new room.

When he entered his room he immediately started to cry, but I don't think he noticed until he picked up a baby blanket and started to cry harder, I helped him calm down because I don't like seeing him cry, and I felt I needed to do something to help him. So I held him closely resting my head on his while I rubbed his back until he stopped.

That happened again when he opened a little music box. When he was done crying he looked into the box and pulled out a beautiful necklace that I have seen his father wearing in many pictures, Naruto put on the necklace and it started to glow a bright yellow light then Naruto fell. I rushed to his side to see what happened but when I touched him something weird happened there was a bright yellow light and we teleported.

~~~Naruto P.O.V. ~~~

When I woke up, I was in a very familiar sewer that I have been in too many times to count. _"Kyuubi?" _I yelled out not knowing why I'm here.

**"Kit, what happened?"**

_"What are you talking about?" _I said walking into the corridor that holds the Kyuubi, but when I got their there was two giant golden rods coming out from the ground _"What are these?"_

**"I think these are your Bloodline." **said the Kyuubi

_"Bloodline? I don't have any bloodlines." _I replied

"**When an infant becomes a jinchuriki and they have a bloodline their power is suppressed until something that will make your emotions go wild they will 'pop out' in the form of the thing that caused your emotions to go wild.**"

_"My dad's necklace…" _I said holding the necklace tightly in my hand _"so what bloodline do I have?"_

**"I am not sure I can't tell there should be a name or description on it, on the front." **I looked around until I found the words on it

~**cliff hanger~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger I really hate them I know how you feel but my head has been hurting me all week so yeah sorry<strong>

**Tell me what you did you like it did you hate it I want to know please tell me**

**Review**

**-angel**

**beta- Zero the Winter God **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

**Hello people how are you? ... That's good/bad? I don't know. Anyways I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy but you probably don't care. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>What the <strong>**_Hiraishin no Jutsu_**** I thought he sealed that into himself."** The Kyuubi said

_"Wait, I thought that it was a Jutsu that my dad created, I didn't know it was a bloodline."_

"**No kit it's a bloodline, a very powerful one, your dad just said he created it because he didn't want the council to get involved in his life and marry him into a clan."** Said the Kyuubi

_"Ohh OKAY." _Naruto said as he looked around the other rod _"This one does not say Kyuubi."_

"**You have to 'unlock' it first."** The Kyuubi said

"Naruto, Naruto! Naruto! Wake up." Haku was calling.

"**I think you should go now it seems your Ice Prince is waiting for you."** The Kyuubi joked.

_"Shut up."_

"**When are you going to tell him how you feel? It's getting tiring, both of you hiding your feelings from each other."**

_"I know I just can't whenever I try to say something I get really nervous and scared that he might reject me and I'm just scared of losing him, I don't think I can live without him."_

"**I understand kit just try."**

_"I'll try, bye Kyuubi." _Naruto said as he closed his eye and disappeared

**~outside~ ~with Haku~**

When I was able to see again I saw that we were in a cave, I saw Naruto was by my feet. I didn't know what was wrong so I decided to wait for Naruto to wake up by himself, he is never unconscious for longer than 30 minutes unless he has no chakra left but his reserves are full so I decide to wait. I look around as my eyes start adjusting to the darkness of the cave I see that we are in a room. There is a bed in the far left corner of the cave and a bookshelf on the other side. I look around and see a small hole going through the wall and it seemed to get smaller.

I look around and see that there are no doors or windows. "We're trapped." I start to get worried so I go to the hole and put my palm on the hole and send some ice through it to stop it from shrinking. It stops.

"Good we have air, now to wake up Naruto." I go to Naruto and start trying to wake him up, I start shaking and yelling at him until I see his eyes open. His beautiful blue eyes open, the blue eyes that seemed to trap me in some kind of spell. Then his smile that made me want to be closer to him from the moment I saw him, the smile that makes my heart beat faster when it directed at me.

"Haku."

His voice the sweet voice of his that I can never get tired of no matter how much I hear it. I don't know what happened but I lean towered him closer and closer until my lips touch his, his soft, soft lips.

**~Naruto P.O.V. ~**

I wake up to see Haku looking down at me. "Hey Haku, where are we?" I ask, he doesn't answer, "Haku, Haku." still nothing.

Then he starts getting closer and closer until our lips meet. It was a chaste kiss. But in that kiss, I let all my emotions come out trying to tell him the three words that I have felt for many years but was always too nervous to say them. "_I love you."_

When we pulled apart Haku just holds me tightly to his chest not letting go.

"Naruto I...I I... I love you." Haku whispered in my ear.

"What?" I said surprised to hear him say that.

"Naruto I love you, I've loved you since the first month we have known each other, and you might not feel the same about me but I just had to say that to you I don't want to hide anymore, and I want to know how you feel and if you don't feel the same could you give me a chance, and if you don't then just tell me and I'll never bring this up again or I'll leave, if you want to and never come back. Just tell me how you feel please!"

Hearing Haku say that made me happy and excited. "Haku, I love you too." I say and hug him and give him another kiss this time longer than the last one. When we finally pull apart I realize we are not at the house anymore. "Haku, where are we?" Haku seems lost, when realization hits him.

"I don't know; we were at the house when you fainted and started hyperventilating and when I touched you there was a big yellow flash and we appeared here, I'm not sure what it is but I can't find an exit, only a small hole on the wall but it's too small and keeps getting smaller if I didn't stop the shrinking with ice it would have been closed a long time ago." Haku said pointing at a small hole the size of a pencil. "Do you know what happened?" I explained what Kyuubi told me. "Wow, that's so cool, can you get us out of here?"

"I don't know how to"

"**_Kit this bloodline is used with seals that your father made to limit this bloodline, if you look around you will find a seal, just touch it and it will take you to another seal, just think of the seals or it will take you to a random seal, I'm sure there will be one at the house, just touch the seal and think of the house and it'll teleport you there."_**

_"Okay thanks Kyuubi." _…"Haku, help me look for a seal in this room, it will help us get out of here."

"O.K.!" we look around the room for about thirty minutes until I find the seal inside of a book I grab Haku's hand and touch the seal, there was a flash of yellow light, when the flash ended we are not in the cave anymore we are in my room. I look around and see a seal on the baby blanket that is on the rocking chair.

.

I look at the clock its 3 in the morning, how long were we in that cave? "We should go to sleep now, Haku it's getting late and we need to see the Hokage at 8." Haku nods and we get out of my room and head to my parents room, we fall asleep on the bed, together.

**~7:30~ ~Haku P.O.V. ~**

"I feel warm." I say as I snuggle up closer to my own source of heat it starts to move, I open my eyes and see the blue eyes that have been plaguing my dreams for years but this time I know it's not a dream, this time It's real. I lean forward and kiss him. When I pull away for air I see he is blushing the light pink tint on his cheeks and neck that make him look cuter then ever "Morning love, you sleep well?" I ask and he just nods. "We should hurry up, we have to go see the Hokage in thirty minutes."

"What it's already 7:30! We need to hurry."

"How long have you been awake?" he blushes even more.

"6:30." he says barley over a whisper

"Have you been staring at me in my sleep?" he just nods, _"That's why he's blushing." _I just laugh "Come on we need to go." we got up and take a quick shower, in separate bathrooms, when we finished we changed and headed to the Hokage's tower without eating breakfast.

We reach the Hokage's at exactly 8; Zabuza told us that being on time is always important. We knocked on the door and waited till we heard a "Come in." we went in and see the Hokage and 2 other people.

"Ah Naruto, Haku you're here on time, have a seat." The Hokage says as he motions to two chairs, we sit down, "O.K., now that we are all here, Naruto, Haku here is the team I want you to join, team Kurenai." I turn around and look at the 2 other people in the room. The first is a kunoichi with long, black shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this are very broad bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. (Kurenai Yuhi)

The other's hair is in a short, hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants and wears her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. (Hinata Hyuuga)

**~end~**

* * *

><p>Ok I know that I probably went too fast with Naruto and Haku, I don't know tell me what you think. Ok so I'm putting them on team 8 you will learn later why Kiba and Shino aren't with them. I am sorry for making you wait so long for that but I'll try to update faster next time. For Naruto's bloodline I'm not going to make him rely on it just use it when it's needed. Tell me what you think about this chapter.<p>

Please leave a review

**-Angel**

**beta- Zero the Winter God**


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update I have been busy, but now I have a lot of time on my hands, so that means more updates!

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**O.K. well I have some news, I have changed Naruto and Haku's titles! Because I really hate them and they were just something I came up with on the spot but now thanks to****Piromiru** **I have some really good names.**

**For Naruto: Kyōka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower, Water Moon****)**

**For Haku: Shi no Yuki (****snow of death / Death snow)**

Tell me what you think please.

-angel

* * *

><p><strong>~Hinata P.O.V.~<strong>

"Hinata, Kurenai I would like you to meet Naruto and Haku." I hear the Hokage announce, I look up at the two and am greeted by a pair of the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen and big kind brown eyes. I look at them, they're both very good looking, better than most of the guys here in Konoha. The blond one is really cute and the brunette is hot. They're both better looking than any Uchiha or Hyuga I know.

"They will be part of your team for the Chunin exams" stated the old kage.

"Thank you, I would like to take them to get acquainted and see how strong they are." Kurenai said bowing to the Hokage. "Meet me outside the academy in an hour, meanwhile I want you three to get better acquainted with each other." she says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hi I'm Naruto, what's your name?" the cute blond asked me.

"H-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata" I responded thinking about why I stuttered at the beginning, I haven't stuttered in a long time now, I hope I'm not starting again father will be very displeased if I do.

"Hello Hinata I am Haku, it's nice to meet you." The hot brunette said. "We should start walking to the academy, we could stop to eat something on our way there."

"O.K."

"Can we get some ramen?" Naruto asked looking very hopeful and looking at me with big puppy dog eyes he just looks super adorable I couldn't say no; I don't think anybody can say no to him. I just nod in defeat.

"So Hinata, why can't the rest of your team compete in the exam?" Haku asked as we walked to the ramen stand.

"We were attacked outside the village by some sound-nin when we were coming back from a week long mission and they were injured while protecting Kurenai and I, they could have been killed but Kurenai-sensei was able to trap them in a Genjutsu before they could kill them."

"Ohhh, do you know when they are going to get out of the hospital?"

"They say by next month they will be able to get out but they won't be able to go on missions for a while, the ninja that attacked poisoned them before they got trapped in the Genjutsu, with poison that affects chakra reserves and they can't use it for a month." I said trying to remember what the doctors said "How did you and Naruto meet?"

"We meet when we were younger, we had the same teacher and we came best friends." Haku said clearly leaving out a lot but I won't ask that much.

"I have never seen you around here did you come from a different village?"

"Umm, yeah we are originally from rain but left a couple years ago with our teacher." Naruto answered this time.

"Ohhh why did you leave rain if you don't mind me asking?"

"Our teacher wanted to leave because he hated being there, and since we were orphans and had nobody but ourselves we went with him, not wanting to lose the person that was a father to us." This time it was Haku that answered me.

"Ohh" I am curious to why they are not with their teacher but I can see that it is a sad subject and I don't want to make them feel uncomfortable so I'll let them tell me if they want to.

After eating our ramen we started walking to academy, we talked the whole time. We talked about anything that popped up in our heads. I learned how they meet, how they always fought with each other, how they both get mad when they are mistaken for girls, it's really funny three guys have already hit on Haku and six on Naruto.

We talked about the other teams; we talked about how they both liked each other and how long they have been together.

**~~~Flashback 10 minutes ago~~~**

We were walking out of the ramen stand when I just blurted out. "So how long have you two been going out?"

"What!" They both shouted out, Naruto almost fell over a stool.

"How long?"

"Yesterday" Haku said, with a light blush covering his cheeks, while Naruto was as red as a tomato.

"Really that's sweet how long did you know you liked him?"I asked Haku

"A little after we meet I started to like him" Haku said

"Aww, that's so sweet"

**~~~End flashback~~**

We talked the whole hour we had together. When we reached the academy we saw Kurenai waiting for us.

"Hope you had fun talking but now we need to work on your team work for the exam" We walked to the teams training ground. "O.K. First, I want to see what you can do, so we are going to spar, Naruto with Hinata, me and Haku." Kurenai says before getting into a fighting stance "Taijutsu only."

**~~Haku P.O.V.~~**

I see Kurenai running towards me, using my speed I dodged the attack and appear behind her, before I can hit her, she turns around and kicks me on the side, I'm was sent flying into a tree. Before I hit the tree I am able to turn and push myself it. When I landed on the ground I saw Kurenai running towards me I easily blocked her punch and through a couple of my own, which she dodges easily.

We keep throwing punches and kicks, until she jumps up and kicks me in the chest and doing a flip in the air, before she hits the ground I'm at her side and kick her to a couple of trees. When she walks out of the trees with a smile she says "Just as I thought you're strong, let's go and see how Hinata and Naruto are doing." I just nod and follow her to a clearing were I see Naruto and Hinata sparing everything around them is destroyed.

**~~~Hinata P.O.V~~~**

I see Kurenai and Haku disappear into the trees, I look over at Naruto getting into a fighting stance I have never seen before, it looks wild and animalistic, and with the whisker scars he reminds me of a fox.

Naruto suddenly disappears, _'He's fast!'_ "Byakugan!" I yell out and see him before he is able to hit me I barely dodge the swing to my side, and he disappears again I quickly get into my fighting stance quickly I see Naruto running towards me ready to hit, but before he can I move to the left and hit his leg. When he starts running again he is slower, I can easily see his movements he starts throwing punches left and right. I can't see what he's going to do next they are all random and work off of each other.

We start jumping from tree to tree destroying tree branches and leaving indents from where we hit the trees till we land in a small clearing and start fighting, I am able to get some hits but it doesn't slow him down.

I saw that Haku and Kurenai are done fighting, I am about to hit him in the chest when he disappears I am about to turn around but I feel his hands on my neck, he could have easily killed me. "You're a good fighter Hinata we should do this again sometime." I hear him say as he removes his hands from my neck.

"That was a great fight" I hear Kurenai say "Hinata you have gotten a lot better, good job"

"Thank you" Was the response.

"You two are great fighters, meet me here tomorrow and we will combine your fighting styles tomorrow, to help your group fighting, don't forget that the exams are next week and we need to be prepared for them." Kurenai says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"We should go home now Naruto" I hear Haku say, I saw Naruto nod and they turn to me "It was nice meeting you, we'll see you tomorrow." I just nod and say my good-byes. They walk off into the forest as I'm about to turn around to walk home I see a flash of yellow in the edge of my eye, but ignore it and walk home.

**So what do you think I am bad at making good fighting scenes but I'm getting better? Hopefully I am, please tell me what you think and how I can improve it, ok I made Hinata a better fighter, cause in the beginning she's kind of weak, but gets better. She doesn't stutter because I feel that was because of Naruto that she stuttered so much, just my opinion. And as for Kurenai I don't know much about her fighting style since she uses illusions, this is not their true power I made them hold back especially Haku and Naruto. Please review and thanks to all of you that have reviewed my story I really appreciate it. I'll try to update soon.**

**-Angel**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people of fan fiction today is a special day for two reasons

1. I have finally started planning out my story YATTA

2. And it's my birthday, which most of you probably don't care about, but whatever.

Anyways I have some questions fooooor yooou

1. Should I write a lemon scene? Because it will be my first, if I do, and I have a limited knowledge about this stuff and I want to know what you think, if I get enough people that say yes I'll write a warning for those of you that say no.

2. And I want to know what do you think about Hinata joining Naruto's and Haku's team after the exams, I will not make this into a Haku/Naruto/Hinata paring she will just be their close friend, and who should I pair her up with give me your ideas(not somebody from Konoha).

3. And, is there anybody else you would like to see join them?

Please leave a review or send me a message telling me what you think, I really appreciate your help. I really appreciate all the reviews I have gotten they have helped me a lot, if you have any questions please ask me, I will answer them

And happy birthday, if your birthday is coming up or barely passed.

-angel

**6 days later **

In the last four days Naruto, Haku, and Hinata have been working on their teamwork. They're able to work together in any fight they have been in they know how to make the others attacks stronger and how to help each other. Hinata has improved a lot with the help of Naruto and Haku; they showed her how to improve her Byakugan how to make her attacks stronger and made her faster. They helped her learn about elemental Jutsu, she has an affinity to water, and they showed her how to use it during a fight and how to incorporate it into her fighting style. Kurenai was impressed with her improvement in such short time.

Naruto, Haku, and Hinata have become great friends talking all day and going to eat after training together. Hinata showed them around, introduced them to the other teams, showed them the best shops to buy equipment, and great training spots. In four days they have become great friends a great team, and an even stronger individual.

**~day 7~**

Naruto and Haku woke up when they heard their private messenger hawk tapping on the window of their room. Haku walked to the window, once he got his shirt back on, and got the scroll that was strapped to its back. The bird quickly left to its nest as Haku walked over to the bed were Naruto was sitting struggling to get his shirt back on, Haku looked at his chest and saw the few love bites that littered Naruto's chest and neck, before going to help Naruto. After the struggle of getting his shirt on they walked down to the kitchen, getting their breakfast, they opened the scroll that was sent by the Hokage. They read the short message: '_meet me in the Hokage's office in ten minutes' _

They quickly changed into their ninja outfit that Zabuza gave them, except the mask, and quickly ran outside. Naruto teleported them to the head of the 4th Hokage, were Naruto put a seal to teleport him to. They jumped of the side of the monuments head, free falling while holding each other's hand when they are only 20 feet from the ground were nobody can see them Naruto teleports them to the nearest seal, that is on a tree right outside the Hokage's tower, even if it's easier to teleport to that seal Naruto and Haku enjoy the jumping off the monument. They quickly walked up to the Hokage's office; they knocked and waited for the loud "come in" from the Hokage before walking in.

"Ahh, Naruto, Haku you're here good take a seat, OK I wanted to talk to you about the exams, the note that you brought us from Zabuza warned us about Orochimaru. After sending our top ANBU to get as much information as they could we learned that Orochimaru is planning on attacking during the exams, and is planning on taking Sasuke Uchiha for his Sharingan. I want you to find Orochimaru and any of his spies, and tell one of the proctors." The two in front of him just nod. "I don't want you to fight if it's not necessary, alright."

They just nod again thinking about what they have to do. "Good, you're dismissed."

The two just get up and walk out.

**Training ground 8**

Hinata woke up early today not being able to sleep much for some reason. She came to the training ground to practice her Taijutsu, and elemental control. She was standing by the small river that crosses the training ground; she kneels down and touches the surface water with her hands, the water starts moving around her hands, till her hands are covered with water.

"Byakugan" Hinata yelled, as she threw a kunai into a tree were she knew would set of the trap that will shoot out hundreds of kunai and shrunken and senbon from every direction.

"_Suiton__: Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_!" Hinata yelled the weapons flied towards her. Her hands started to glow a light blue as the water on her hands start moving to one spot on her hand, she starts moving her hands in every direction as her chakra starts forming sharp arc-shaped chakra beams that surround her, the water is used to enforce the protection and cause more damage when used as an offensive Jutsu. When all the weapons hit the barrier they all bounced off. When the last of the weapons hit she stopped letting the Jutsu and byakugan to wear off.

Hinata is about to walk towards the lake when she hears the faint whistle of a kunai flying through the air, she jumps to the left and throws a kunai of her own at it, it hits and the kunai flies to the right away from her, she turns around and hears the small explosion of the explosive tag that was attached to the kunai.

"You're getting better on not relying on the byakugan, Hinata, that's good" she heard Haku say as he and Naruto walked out of the forest "and that Jutsu is getting better but I saw that a senbon was about to go through but was sliced in half as it was going through, that's good but try to make it more closed so nothing will have a chance to get through."

"We should go meet Kurenai now; we have to meet her in ten minutes by the academy." Naruto said as he started walking towards the academy. The other two just started walking behind him and talking about what they could do to improve Hinata's attacks.

**~~Academy~~**

When the three reached the academy they spotted Kurenai waiting by the door of the school. "Good you're here, we need to talk. As you know tomorrow is the exam, I need to give you each you waiver that you need to sign and turn in tomorrow to be part of the exam." she said as she handed out the wavers. "I know that you're ready for exams and that you will do great in them, I have faith in all three of you and Hinata you have become so strong in the last week alone, I know you will be able to face anything they throw at you, good luck." Kurenai said

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said as she hugged the older woman. Kurenai then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Haku and Naruto turned to Hinata when Kurenai disappeared "Hinata we got you a gift for coming this far and really improving and for being a really good friend to us." Haku said as Naruto unsealed a box wrapped in navy blue wrapping paper with pictures of water lilies on it.

"Thank you" Hinata said as she hugged both of them in a big hug when she let go she took the present from Naruto's hand.

Hinata carefully unwrapped the present and opened the box reviling a ANBU mask of a bird(crane), under that was a outfit like Naruto's and Haku's but a navy blue, and long sleeve turtle neck the headband was a navy blue with a crane standing in a lake with the sun rising behind it. "Thank you it really beautiful" Hinata said as she hugged the boys again. They all walked away to eat ramen before going back to train for the exam.

Done. I am sorry I know this chapters not really long and I'm not all too proud of this chapter I think it could have been better but I was having a huge writers block. So hopefully next update will be better. Please review, I'm begging you.

-angel


	13. Chapter 13

hey everybody i deleted ch 13 because i just didn't like it. i felt weird having it their. i don't know why and i'm not going to keep it cause i didn't like it. i am currently getting my story betaed i will have them all fixed before updating again maybe depends wether or not i have a sudden flood of words that i just cant stop writing. anyways thanks so much to all my readers. for being patient and understanding and thank you for all your wonderful reviews. i love you all. i hope that once their all fixed and perfect i will update hopefully at least twice a month.

-angel


	14. Chapter 14

Original, not checked for mistakes by my beta yet. I know that there are probably a lot of mistakes.

* * *

><p>It's the start of the exams yay. Ok during the exam is when you will see a bit of their true power. I have one problem though I have no idea how to make a good fight so it might take me a while before I update again, so please be patient. Ok well I really don't want to write down how they look unless I'm changing their appearance. I'm sorry I'm just very lazy.<p>

-angel

* * *

><p>It's the day of the exam and Naruto Haku and Hinata were up early coming up with a plan.<p>

"Ok Zabuza has told us about this exam before, there are three parts to the exam, they are to see what we can do and see if we are strong/smart enough to become chunin. The first part of the exam is written, but it is not a test of knowledge as much as a test of information-gathering and willpower. The first nine questions were supposed to be obtained by cheating, where the genin must use any techniques to find out the correct answer without being caught so this is what we have to do… (I'm not saying what it is)"Haku said as they walked towards the academy. "The next part is survival, they usually have something else we have to do so we have to make a plan on the spot, and the third, we fight anybody that made it through, and they want to see our fighting ability, to see if we are good enough, strong enough and able to make a plan on the spot."

"Ok, so when we are in the second part we have to be really careful not only of the other teams but of any traps or anything that may be there." Naruto said as he looked at Haku, "we should also look at other teams to get a better idea of their power, to be prepared, so we don't have to show our true power when we fight them, only if we have time."Naruto said "we als-"

"Hey! Let go of me" they heard a child scream close by.

"We should go see what's wrong" Hinata said as she started walking to where they heard the yelling child. When they turned the corner and saw a guy holding up the child by the shirt.

"Hey! Leave him alone," Naruto told the guy

"Kankuro just let the kid go" a blond girl yelled at Kankuro

"stay out of it Temari, I have to teach this child respect" Kankuro said, as he raised his fist ready to punch the kid, he punches but instead of hitting the kids cheek he hits an hand, he looks down and sees Naruto holding his fist and the child was being held by Hinata 'he's fast' thought Kankuro and Temari.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't hurt the grandson of the third hokage, I don't think you would want to be responsible for starting a war" Naruto said, he turns around and faces the tree and looks up at a red head, "you should really keep an eye on your team"

'He noticed me, how? Nobody ever notices me unless I let them how?' **'Kill him! Kill him! Kill the Kyuubi' **'Kyuubi? The nine tails, I must kill him! During the exam I will kill him!' he thought as he looked at Naruto. "Kankuro temari we are leaving, we don't want to be late" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

'**Kit watch out for him he holds Shukaku the one tailed demon, I heard that his container doesn't have any control over it and isn't stable' **'we should help him, maybe make his seal stronger so he can shut out the demon' **'yeah we should help the poor kid, Shukaku has always been a blood thirsty** **animal' **'ok '

"That was amazing, how did you do that? You have to teach me! You are my teacher now. We will start in an hour, ohhh yeah my name is Konohamaru." He said.

"I'm not teaching you" Naruto replied in a bored tone.

"Why not?"

"I'm taking the chunin exam today, and after that I might not have time, if I have time ill teach you some moves but not now" Naruto said as he began to walk away with Haku and Hinata.

"Do you really plan on teaching him something" Haku asked when they were out hearing range.

"I don't know maybe, like I said if I have time ill teach him something, if I don't I won't, now come on we don't want to be late" Naruto said the other two just nodded and they all disappeared, shunshin, Naruto in a yellow flash, Haku in a swirl of sunflower petals. They taught Hinata how to shunshin because it's a helpful jutsu.

They arrived right outside of the academy; they walked to the front desk and gave the receptionist their papers, "the first part of the test will take place in room 301, in the third floor" they just nod and walk up the stairs when they reached the second floor they saw a group of people looking at Sasuke and Neji about to fight, they're about to punch each other when a hand stops them they are surprised and thinking along the same lines 'he's fast' all except Naruto and Haku, who were able to see him move.

Naruto Haku and Hinata start walking towards the stairs; they were able to see through the weak genjutsu, when they hear Sasuke say "whatever, I'm going to the third floor" you can hear some of the others asking 'what's he talking about' or 'what' "there is a genjutsu on this floor, if you weren't able to see it when you first arrived then your weak and should drop out now" he said with a confident smirk.

Naruto just shook his head at that 'seems he doesn't understand that now there are going to be more people taking the exam, and he said that just to boost his ego, damn idiot' Naruto thought as they walked up the stairs. When they reached the doors to the exam they saw Kakashi waiting outside the room. "Ahh, hello Naruto, Haku, it's good to see you two again, I'm guessing your taking the exam this year?"

"Yes we are" Haku replied, "We should let you know that the Uchiha told everybody about the unofficial first part of the exam, I think it was to boost his ego, since he 'lost' to lee."Haku said as they walked into the exam room.

When they entered the room they saw hundreds of eyes turning to them, as if trying to check the competition.

"Hinata" They hear someone yell they all turn around and see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ino, it's great to see you again" Hinata said politely.

"Were is the rest of your team?" Ino asked while looking around for Shino and Kiba.

"Ohhh, they aren't able to compete in the exam because they got badly hurt on a mission" Hinata said before being cut off.

"Ohhh, are they ok I hope they didn't get to badly hurt" Ino said, actually sounding worried.

"Hinata, if your team is not able to participate why are you here? You can't participate without a team" a lazy looking pre-teen said as he walked up to them followed by a chubby boy that was eating his chips.

"Shikamaru, Choji" Hinata greeted "I got a new team, this is Naruto and Haku" she said as she moved aside so they can see Naruto and Haku.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" they both said at the same time "I'm Naruto" Naruto said as he greeted his old 'friends' hoping they don't remember him. "I'm Haku" Haku said.

"This is Ino Shikamaru and Choji" Hinata introduced them.

'He looks familiar' Shikamaru thought as he looked at Naruto 'why is he so familiar? Where do I know him from?' Shikamaru thought as he looked at Naruto, he was lost in thought when he heard someone yell.

"What are you two doing here?" they all turned around and saw Sakura pointing at Naruto and Haku.

"We are taking the exam this year with Hinata" Naruto said calmly.

"Hinata be careful with these two, they are ninja from a different country, they were with this evil missing Nin, but luckily Kakashi-sensei was able to kill him, and Sasuke was able to defeat them so they wouldn't interfere with their fight, so if they are causing you any trouble just come to us, we will deal with them" Sakura said, and Sasuke just smirked, they all turned to look at Naruto and Haku, they didn't show any emotion on their face but on the inside they were mad, and then they turned to look at Hinata, but what they saw kind of scared them.

Hinata was mad. She was furious. How dare this…this…bitch talk about her teammates and friends like that, she was about to slap Sakura when she felt a hand on her shoulder and one on her arm, she looked behind her, and saw Naruto and Haku holding her back, "just ignore her she isn't worth our time," Haku said "besides we know you can easily take her on, and beat her, so get leave her alone she can't do anything, just spread lies about us" Naruto said.

They were about to leave when a silver haired teen with glasses came up to them and said "you should really keep it down your drawing unwanted attention to your selves, I'm Kabuto by the way you must be the rooky teams I heard so much about, be careful this exam is hard this is my fifth time taking it, there are some who have taken this exam even more times than me so be careful" he said.

"Five times, so you must know how to pass this exam right?" Sasuke asked.

"I know how not to pass, and I have an upper hand, I have been scoping out the competition, and I have some info on almost everybody here" he said as he pulled out some cards "These cards hold info on everybody taking the exam this year just add some chakra and they tell me what I need to know, so is there anybody you want to know about?" he asked

Sasuke walked up to him and said "Lee, Neji Hyuga, Naruto, and Haku"

"You know their names that's no fun" he said as he put chakra on 4 cards "let's see rock lee has very low almost non excising chakra control, he is in a team with neji and tenten and their sensei is Might Guy their team has done 25 D-rank, 12 C-rank missions, neji is well rounded in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, Naruto, I have no information on him only that he is in a team with Haku and Hinata, and their sensei is Kurenai, I also don't have any information on Haku, that's odd" Kabuto said. "I can also tell you about how many people there are in the exam, there are 87 participants from Konohagakure, 30 participants from Sunagakure, 21 participants from Amegakure, 6 participants from Kusagakure and Takigakure, and 3 from Otogakure, that's a total of 153 participants"

"Otogakure? I've never heard of it" Shikamaru said looking at Kabuto.

"It's a fairly new village, we don't know much about it but I wouldn't underestimate their genin if I were you we don't know how strong they are" Kabuto said.

Kabuto turned around just in time to dodge 2 kunai that were headed right at him he looked up to see a soundnin coming up about to hit him he dodged the hit and was about to say something when out of nowhere his glasses shattered everybody was surprised, especially when Kabuto threw up. 'They use sound waves, in their attacks!' Naruto thought.

"Put this in your info cards, three sound nins definite future chunin" the one standing in the middle said. They were about to say something else when they heard an explosion and herd someone yell "quiet down you worthless bastards" they all turned around and saw a group on ninja standing in the front of the room.

* * *

><p>Done.<p>

Ok I'm done with this chapter, and we started the chunin exams. What do you think, Good? Bad? Please tell me. Ok I'm very excited because I finally caught up with the magna and I'm very excited! Can't wait till the next one. Have you read them? You should here is a website you can go to too read all of them for free: http: / www. goodmanga .net/. Just no spaces. It has a lot of magna.

Anyways please review.

-Angel


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so I finally made myself an email for fanfiction. I'm not going to make a new account, because I'm too lazy. Ok if you have any questions or story ideas you can send them to my email: dark_angel_I (the thing wont come out but its the a thing) ymail. com

I'm sorry it's been a long time since I last updated. I've been supper busy and I got really sick I had to go to the hospital and then finals at school, a lot of things going on, and I'm starting a new story called frostbite, please read it and tell me what you think of it. If you want me to write a story for you just tell me in a review or pm and I'll try to write for you, just tell me who you want as main characters and anything else you might want to see and I'll try to write it for you. Please review.

-angel

"I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin selection exam's first test." Ibiki said as everybody took a seat, they all sat with their team. "We will now start the first test in the chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you, we will then hand out the exams."

"What! A paper test!" they heard somebody yell.

They all walked to the front of the room and got into a line. Haku turned to Naruto and Hinata. All three of them were wearing their battle outfit under some lose fitting jumpsuits. (Think Naruto's orange jumpsuit, but not orange, Naruto is wearing light blue and black, Hinata was wearing two different shades of purple, and Haku was wearing green and brown). They got their numbers and walked to their assigned seats. Naruto was sitting in the front of the room, Haku was sitting in the middle of the room, and Hinata was in the back.

"Listen up, I will only say this once so everybody shut up, ok there will be ten questions, you will have an hour to answer them, I will give you nine questions and at the forty-five minute mark I will tell you the last question. You will be scored on this test as a group, and if you get caught cheating three times your team is disqualified." He said as he looked at all the ninja here. "You may begin" he said when everybody was seated and looking at him.

When Hinata heard him say to start she quickly looked down at her test and activated her byakugan when her hair was covering her face. She quickly looked around the room she looked at every person at every paper everything.

'since the test is information gathering somebody is going to have the answers, Hinata you have to look around the room using the byakugan, look for somebody has the answers, when you find them tap your pencil on your chair four times, then just write them down on your paper when you have them down tap your pencil on the desk three times. '

Hinata found the answers 4 rows behind her, she taped her chair four times and started copping them down when she was done she tapped the table three times. When she looked down she saw that a thin sheet of ice started rising from her paper, when it was about six inches of the paper it folded into a small thin snowflake. The snow flake started to rise up into the air and flew off to Haku. 20 minutes

When Haku heard the four taps on Hinata's chair he sent a thin sheet of ice to form on her paper, the ice is specially made to copy information on a paper without being felt, seen, or detected by anybody (unless they have the byakugan). When he heard the three taps he made the ice come to him. The ice landed on his paper and unfolded its self. He looked at the ice and saw the words start to appear on the ice and he started to write them down on his paper. When he was done he sent it to Naruto. 10 minutes

Naruto was board, really board. He had nothing to do. He just waited...and waited…and waited. After a while he got board of waiting, he started to feel what the other people were doing. He could feel all the ninja, all their techniques all the chakra they use 'this is so unbelievable, their so weak, they can't even hide their chakra. This exam is going to be easy. I'm so glad I was kicked out of this pathetic village, their all so weak! I'm glad I was found by Haku and Zabuza, and that we didn't go to any village, except cloud but that was only for a month, I would be as weak as the rest of them. Hinata was weak, but one week with us and she improved, a lot, she's at least two times stronger maybe more. All she knew was her clan fighting style, and she wasn't that good. But now she's stronger and she knows more jutsu and fighting styles. Everybody in this village is weak and cocky, they think they're so strong, but none of them can even hide their chakra that good, if they were in a mission they would all be dead, except the Shukaku container, the one wearing the green spandex, and the one that smells like snake.' He thought. He looked up and saw a snowflake right on top of him, 'Haku' he thought the snowflake fell on his paper and started to unfold. When it was unfolded and in front of him he saw the answers appear on it. He quickly wrote them down; when he was done he crushed the ice and looked at the clock, 40 minutes since we started.

Ibiki looked at everybody seeing them try to get the answers as best as they can. He saw everybody do something except three people. Hinata Haku and Naruto, he didn't see them do anything didn't feel them do anything. 'I don't know if they answered them by themselves or are they just good enough to be able to do things without me feeling them, I felt the girl's chakra spike in the beginning but after that nothing, the boy's nothing, that's weird, this exam is going to be interesting.' He thought as he looked at the clock and saw it was time to stop the exam. "Ok everybody pencils down, time for the final answer." He said as he saw everybody look at him "this question is the most important question of this part of this exam, but first you have to decide whether you want to answer the question."  
>He said.<p>

"What happens if we choose to not take it" somebody yelled over everybody else.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero; you fail along with your teammates. And now the other rule." He said ignoring all the comments, "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to take the chunin exam again." He said. A lot of people started to complain, and to yell at him. He started to get annoyed "shut up!" he yelled when they all calmed down "now you have an option, you can take it now or don't take it and take the exam again next year, ohhh and if you decide to not take it you and your team will fail" he said as he looked at every single person they were all freaking out, all worried, all except those three, they were calm looking out into space, no emotion on their face, nothing. "Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is taken you and your team will leave." He said.

Many people raised their hands, many left to scared of staying genin forever. More than half of the people left. When nobody else rose their. "I'll ask you again your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit." 'Just hurry up' Naruto thought as he waited for him to let them go to the next part of the exam. When nobody else raised their hand Ibiki looked around and counted '51 people' "good decisions, now to every still remaining….. I congratulate you on passing the first test!" everybody started mumbling incoherent things, all surprised. "To the 51 who remain…" Ibiki wasn't able to finish what he was going to say, because of a black ball of cloth came flying through the window. Four kunai came flying out of the ball and attached itself to the roof and floor, when the ball unfurled a woman wearing a long coat a mesh shirt under the coat and a short skirt, very reviling.

"I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko, now let's go!" she yelled and jumped out the window before anybody could say anything. Ibiki just shook his head and told them to follow her. Everybody jumped out the window, except Naruto Haku and Hinata who just teleported out of the room.

Ok I'm done. I know that this chapter was not really exciting I'm having a small writers block and I don't want you to wait too long, but my next chapter is going to be good (hopefully) please tell me what you think of this chapter.

-angel


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I need a new beta. I've been super busy. But I'm not going to make you wait any longer for a chapter so here it is.

-angel

When they arrived at the 'forest of death' they saw Anko already waiting there. When she noticed that they got there, she walked up to them and made a couple hand seals. "Sound barrier" she yelled as a clear wall started rising from the ground completely surrounding them. When they were completely surrounded Anko walked up to them. "I got some news from the hokage" she said.

Before she could say anything else Haku made some hand seals of his own. "Ice style: ice dragon barrier" he yelled. A dragon made of ice surrounded all four of them. "This barrier is stronger than the one you put up. The sound barrier has many flaws. It only stops sound, but if anybody can read lips they can easily tell what we are saying, and anybody with a powerful water affinity can easily walk through it without you noticing." He said as he walked up to the wall and taped the ice. Four chairs of ice came out of the wall; three were simple, plain chairs and one of them was a throne of ice with many dragons wrapping around it.

"Really? A throne and we only get a chair. Why do you get the throne? This chair is so hard why ca" Naruto was cut off when his chair disappeared from under him. "Hey what the hell" he yelled.

"Stop complaining, now shut up and let her tell us what she came here to tell us." Haku yelled. He turns to Anko "This barrier is safe, nobody can hear us here." Hinata and Haku just stared at both boys.

Anko just nodded and took a scroll out and handed it to Haku. Haku got it and saw the seal on it; it's the Hokage's seal. Cut his finger and dropped some blood on it the seal started glowing light blue and the scroll unsealed. Haku started reading it when he was done he gave it to Naruto and Hinata.

"Our sources have told me that Orochimaru has sent some spies to infiltrate the exam. He has something big planed out. Naruto Haku Hinata I need you to find his apprentices and capture them. You will be excused from having to find the scrolls for this exam. When they have been captured I need you to take them to the tower in the middle of the forest and give them to the anbu that will be waiting there for you. I will be waiting for you inside to tell me what you found out." Hinata read out loud for Naruto to hear.

"We also fear that he might go after some of our clan heirs, like Uchiha Hyuga Nara Akimichi Yamanaka. We need you two to look after them to make sure their safe. I'm giving you three headphones to-"

"We don't use electronics their easily hacked, anybody can listen into our conversation. We have our own way to communicate" Naruto said as he destroyed the electronic devise. "Since all three of us are capable of taking care of ourselves we will split up and watch the clan heads. I'll follow the Uchiha, Hinata will go after the other Hyuga and Haku will go after Nara Akimichi and Yamanaka." Naruto said.

"Hinata should not be alone she's not strong enough to-"Anko was cut off when Hinata destroyed the ice barrier

"The others are here" Hinata said as she walked off her fists clenched. She jumped off into the trees and disappeared.

"She doesn't like being called weak, her whole life she's been called weak her whole life and now that she's not weak she hates when people think she's weak. She's far from weak she can go head to head with all the clan heirs here and beat them all. She's not weak, in one week she was able to go from a weak person that relied on her team to a person strong enough that I would trust with my life. She is going to be a strong shinobi; she is very compatible and able to learn new fighting styles and jutsu almost as good as an Uchiha. She was just never pushed hard enough. With her father if she messed up once she would have been yelled at, she was told to be perfect at once but she has to try it first and then when she first gets the main idea she perfects it, she is an amazing shinobi, she could someday become as strong as us two." Naruto said as he walked away as he tried to find Hinata's chakra. Haku following closely behind him. Anko just stood there thinking about what Naruto just told her

'As strong as them? I guess we can trust her to care for the others, but I'm worried that they might take away a powerful shinobi from us. I guess it's our fault for not noticing such a power shinobi within our ranks. I wonder what else we are not noticing.' Anko said as she walked to the other teams.

'I'm not weak I'm not weak I'm not weak I'm not weak!' Hinata repeated in her mind as she hit the tree in front of her till it snapped in half, she leaned on the part that was still standing and looked around at the other trees that she destroyed while trying to calm her anger, she hated being called weak she hated it she's not weak she's not, not anymore, not after Naruto and Haku came and trained me. I'm not weak' she thoughts, she turned to the left and saw a yellow flash, she knew it was Naruto and Haku, she knew she couldn't hide from them, but then again she wasn't trying to hide from them, their her new friends, she knows they're there for her, in just one week and they became great friends. She trusts them.

"Hinata your not wea-"Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

"I know I'm not, I'm fine I just got a little mad but I'm fine now, come on we should get going." She said, 'I'm not weak and I'm not going to let these two have to worry about me. I'm not weak and I'm not going to let my anger take control of me I have to be calm, I can't let them believe I'm weak.' Hinata stood up and grabbed onto Naruto and they all disappeared with a huge flash.

They arrived at the gates of the forest of death just as Anko was finishing telling the other teams the rules. They each looked for the people that they had to follow. They found them talking together, they were talking about stupid nonsense they were either talking about shoes weapons clouds food or who is stronger. "What do we do if somebody comes after them?" Hinata asked.

"Follow them closely but don't let them know your following don't interfere unless they are beaten, they are strong they can take care of themselves but we don't know how strong the enemy is, we can only believe there're stronger than us, if they are attacked warn us if you can take them on and beat them go ahead but if there to strong wait for us." Haku said as he looked at both of them. "If we have to leave the team we are following leave some clones to follow them." Naruto and Hinata just nodded they heard bell telling them it's time to start they look at each other, they say their silent good luck and they all disappear.

I'm so sorry. It's been such a long time, I'm sorry. I hope you like the chapter, I know it's not long but it's better than nothing right? Please review.

-angel


	17. Chapter 17

Hello to everybody. To all of my readers. I hope you enjoy this story. I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you like what you hate what you wish you could change. Please tell me and I will try to change it unless it makes a huge difference to the story. Ask me any questions I will answer them. I still need a beta if you your interested pm me.

-angel

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>Hinata pov<p>

Deep in the forest of death a lone figure wearing a mask of a bird and long flowing hair was following a group of three ninja.

I've been following them for five hours now and nothing has happened and nothing has happened yet. They haven't been attacked they haven't attacked anybody 'could it be that they already got their scroll? They could have gotten it in the first ten minutes of the exam.' Hinata thought to here self as she followed her cousin and his team 'their stopping?' she thought when she stop them stop 50 meters in front of her.

When she tried to stop she landed on a small branch that broke under her weight. She was falling. While mid air Hinata saw a branch coming up to her. She pulled out to kunai and through them at the branch, when she got close enough to the branch she grabbed the kunai and swung herself forward and landed on a branch a couple feet in front of her.

Using her byakugan she looked at Neji and saw him looking towards her general direction. She quickly jumped out of his byakugan's range.

"There's somebody following us" he told his team when he first noticed the person wearing the mask of a bird that he couldn't see through. "Be ready for an attack." He heard their one worded response and continued looking around with his byakugan. He looked and looked but he couldn't find anybody.

"Neji tell us where they are and ill defeat them using my fist of youth that is powered by the fountain of youth that Is Konoha" lee yelled out excitedly.

"I…. I can't find anybody" he said. Lee and ten-ten were shocked. This has never happened. Neji never struggled with finding his targets. None of his enemies have ever been able to hide from him. He had some of the best eyes in the Hyuga clan. How can somebody possibly hid from him. "Let's go, we have both scrolls so we should just hurry to the tower, but keep an eye out and be prepared for an attack. I'll keep looking" Neji said as he jumped to the nearest tree. Lee followed him closely.

Ten-ten stayed back and pulled out ten paper bombs and placed them were they were standing and the surrounding area. She put some tripwires that connected the paper bombs to explode at the same time. When she was done she quickly ran after her teammates. "Hey wait for me" she yelled at them.

"That was close; I need to be more careful" Hinata said out loud as she landed were Neji and his team were standing earlier easily avoiding the bombs and wires. Hinata pulled out a piece of paper and made a couple of hand seals and out of the paper a small bird made ice appeared in front of her.

* * *

><p>~flashback~<p>

"Remember to stay close to your team, but don't let them know you're there. I want you to report to me every two hours on your team's progress, and if there is a problem. I made some messenger birds that you can use to report to me." He handed each of them 20 small pieces of papers with the kanji of ice on it. "Just add some chakra into the paper and do the regular summoning jutsu and the bird will appear. To write your message just put chakra on your finger tip and write on the back of it. The message will quickly disappear but it's there." Haku told them as they ran through the forest of death before parting ways to find their team.

~end flashback~

* * *

><p>Hinata quickly got the bird and wrote down her message 'this team is safe. They have their scroll; they got it before I got to them. They are headed to the tower now.' she wrote on the bird. She raised her hands and said "Fly to Haku". The once immobile bird spread its wings and jumped of her hands. The bird started flapping its wings midair and started flying. The bird flew up into the air and suddenly exploded into million snowflakes. The snowflakes started spinning and flew into the forest. Hinata jumped into the forest and followed her cousin she followed them for another half hour when suddenly a bird flew in front of her. Making her stop, it was from Haku. She picked up the bird and read the note:<p>

"Hinata Naruto's team is under attack by Orochimaru we need you here now. Leave a blood clone to protect your team and follow the bird to us pleas hurry."

Hinata quickly made a couple of hand seals "water style: blood clone" she yelled out. Water shot out of her mouth and started turning into an exact copy of her. "Follow neji and his team and make sure their safe, don't make yourself known unless they're in trouble. Don't disappear until they reach the tower. If you're in trouble create a clone and tell her what's wrong and dispels her ill think of what to do."

"Hai" the clone says before jumping into the forest floor to follow neji. Hinata jumped into the air and disappeared.

~clone Hinata~ (we will get to real Hinata Haku and Naruto later but for now I want to give you a glimpse at Hinata's power.)

Hinata clone was running through the forest when she heard a sudden explosion near bye. She started running towards the explosion when she saw that team guy was fighting against 6 people. Each was going against two people. Both teams were from lightning country. Neji and lee seemed to be having trouble. But ten-ten was able to keep her own against the two people she was fighting. Ten-ten was throwing weapon after weapon at her opponents. Then she would pull out two sword and fight with the ninja she was fighting, any time they seemed to get the upper hand she would jump back and she would continue throwing all sorts of pointy objects.

Neji was having trouble. He couldn't get close enough to his opponents to hit them. He knew that if he hit one of them once he will be able to get the upper hand but they never got close and he was losing energy he needed to think of something and soon.

Lee was also having trouble. They kept using genjutsu. This kept confusing him. He hasn't hit any of them yet and his speed can't help him here.

Hinata knew that she needed to help. She pulled out a kunai and threw it towards one of the people that was using genjutsu Lee. Once the genjutsu disappeared and lee saw that one of the ninja was on the floor he ran as fast as he could to the other ninja he was fighting and with a Konoha senpu the ninja was out. He was about to help neji when a female ninja wearing a bird mask, with long dark blue hair flowing behind them and what looked like an anbu outfit landed in front of him and pointed at ten-ten. Taking the hint and figuring out that this was the person that helped him he followed here advice. He ran up to one of the ninja fighting against ten-ten. When he got close to him he punched him in the face sending him flying and crash into a tree. When he hit the tree ten-ten threw five kunai at the ninja and trapped him to the tree. They both focused on the last ninja and got ready to attack. Ten-ten pulled out a sword and rushed at the ninja. The ninja stopped the sword from hitting him by stopping it with two kunai. Ten-ten then smirked and ducked down and barely dodged Lee's kick that hit the ninja right in the face. Ten-ten then pulled out a three section staff and hit the ninja in the gut making him crash to the ground.

Meanwhile with neji and Hinata clone.

Neji was getting tiered he couldn't do anything and he needed help, although he didn't want to admit it. He needed help. He was about to get hit by a couple of kunai when suddenly they were set of course by some senbon. She saw a shadow run into the forest. He wasn't sure what was happening but then he heard a scream, followed by the sound of metal clashing. He didn't know what was going on and he was too exhausted to use his byakugan. He waited and waited when suddenly two bodies fell in front of him. They weren't moving and he was pretty sure they were dead but he wasn't sure.

Tenten and lee ran up to neji and the mysterious ninja that appeared behind neji. "Thank you for your help, is there anything we could do to-"Tenten was interrupted by the sound of a loud explosion 'that's the trap I set up' she thought to herself but she wasn't able to think about it for long because three more ninja jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them. This was trouble for them they were tiered and they couldn't help this newcomer, and they didn't know if she could handle the ninja. Neji lee and tenten got into their fighting positions when the masked ninja walked in front of them. She got in a fighting style that none of them have ever seen. The three ninja smirked.

"This will be too easy those three are tiered and this little girl is to week to do anything, I almost feel bad for t-"he was interrupted by a sudden pressure on his neck, and he somehow was on the floor. He looked up and saw the masked ninja's foot on his neck.

"I am not weak" she whispered to him with so much venom in her words that the ninja was now shaking. She picked him up with one hand on his neck and the other was holding a kunai. She was about to stab the ninja when she heard one of the others behind her yell out "earth release: earth dragon" a giant dragon of rock shot out of the earth and headed straight towards Hinata. Hinata pulled out a kunai and threw it straight at the dragon it hit him in the head and got stuck there. The ninja that used this jutsu just laughed, when **BOOM, **the kunai had a paper bomb on it. The whole head of the dragon was now gone. Hinata dropped the ninja she was choking and disappeared. Everybody was thinking the same thing 'she's fast'. They didn't know where she was going to strike next all three were looking around when they heard the softly spoken words that echoed in the forest, it was the last words they would ever hear, "water release: rising water slice" the ground started shaking and water shot out of the ground and headed straight to the three ninja destroying everything in its path from trees to boulders. The three ninja weren't fast enough to dodge the water. They were killed instantly. When they were dead the water fell to the ground and disappeared. Hinata looked back to look at neji and saw shock, surprise, and a hint of fear in their eyes. "The tower is in that direction if you run from here you can get there in twenty minutes." She told them before she disappeared. All that was left was a puddle of water were she once stood.

Hinata clone appeared on a tree 30 feet away from them. "That was fun" she told herself. She followed neji and his team to the tower when they entered the tower the clone dispelled itself giving the real Hinata the memories of what happened.

Hinata just smirked at the new memories, before she jumped away from the giant snake that was heading straight at her.

Done, for now. Again, sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for being patient with me. I really appreciate it, tell me what you think please review and tell me the good the bad the ugly the confusing anything, even an 'it's good' or 'it's bad' is appreciated, I would prefer more but that's better than nothing. Till next time I love you my readers. You're my reason for writing. I'll try to update now that I graduated high school and have nothing to do know, you know except get a job and college but yeah have nothing to do. Tell me what you think of Hinata, do you like her like that or do you hate it?

-Angel


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everybody. So finally another update. Yay. Ok so I'm still looking for betas if anybody is interested just message me. Please I really need one. There's probably like hundreds of errors.

I have a question do you want me to continue going after Orochimaru or do you want me to finish. Please tell me what you think.

Who do you want to be Naruto's and Haku's spy somebody that gives them information I want them to be somebody from Akatsuki, but it could be anybody.

Ooooh before I forget I want to ask who do you want to be with Hinata it could be anybody, but I'm not paring her up Haku or Naruto. I'm sorry.

So anyways I'm finally going a little into their past in this chapter.

I hope you enjoy it.

-Angel

* * *

><p>~Haku pov~<p>

'This is way too easy. I know Orochimaru isn't going after them. I know he's going after the Uchiha, he want those eyes of his. I don't know why he would get much further going after Ino with her family jutsu he could get into anybodies minds and get what he wants from them. Yes I know he can copy many jutsu with those eyes but if he took Ino now he can control the Uchiha to give him his body when he has to change bodies again. But hey les trouble for me this way so I could care less what he does. I mean if it wasn't for the fact that we are just using Konoha we wouldn't even be helping them with their problem. Hopefully we get what we want soon or I might just destroy this village on my own. A frozen Konoha dose sound good. But I can't, not yet at least. But one can always dream.'

I looked down to the team I was following they were currently fighting some team from Takigakure. I wasn't really going to bother with this. My team was winning and soon they would have the other scroll, and head of to the tower. Then I could back to my Naruto. I just wish Zabuza would be there to…. But this time we won't be able to get him back not this time this time he's gone for good. Their still fighting

~~flashback~~

It's been nearly three weeks since me and Naruto got separated from Zabuza. We were living in Kirigakure this was our second year here in that short time me and Naruto became genin and learn everything we could about this town we learned its weaknesses and strengths we knew how to get in and out without being notices. We came here in disguise we said we were travelers and wanted to settle down here after a month we blew up our house and Naruto and I put ourselves in an orphanage then we started school and Zabuza just completely disappeared but we kept in touch with him.

We quickly finished school and became genin that's when we put our plan in action. All three of us were standing outside of the Mizukage's tower in the middle of the night we were hidden in the mist when the clock hit 10 we moved we each knew what to do and we were ready we moved quickly and quietly. We set our sights to the room were the Mizukage was staying. We didn't kill unless they saw us I ended up killing 3 people with a simple senbon in their neck and then I'd get rid of their body Naruto killed 5 and Zabuza didn't have to kill anybody but he still did he killed 9 anbu. We reached the door to the main room. Naruto and I put on our masks, Zabuza opened the door to the room and ran he ran straight to the Mizukage but before he can reach him 20 anbu surrounded him and 20 more surrounded me and Naruto. I saw the Mizukage turn to us and was about to say something but none of us waited for him to talk we acted right away Zabuza just started slashing away as fast as he could cutting down any and all anbu.

Naruto and I were working together to defeat the anbu. Killing swiftly, and quickly. In what looked like a blur of blue and white. They were all immobilized. But they knew they wouldn't be for a long time and more will be coming.

"Shi no Yuki, Kyōka Suigetsu, leave now I'll catch up to you when I'm done with him" Zabuza said as looked at the Mizukage.

"But Zabuza we can't just leave" Naruto started saying but was stopped by Zabuza.

"GO now! There's more anbu coming I need you to be outside to fight them while I do this." Zabuza ordered. "I'll meet you outside of the walls hideout 5b6" Naruto and Haku just nodded and left. But they weren't able to hear the quiet "maybe..."

Naruto and Haku went outside and attacked the closest anbu.

~end flash back~

"Ahhhhh" a sudden scream brought Haku out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw that three sound ninja were fighting against the pink haired girl that is in Naruto's group but now she has short hair, 'Didn't she have long hair before the exam started? Where is Naruto?' he thought as he looked around. When he looked around he saw that the other two were on the floor under a tree, clearly knocked out.

'She's not that strong…. But I give her props for fighting against those three while trying to protect her team.' I should probably help her' Haku got ready to attack but he sensed a dark and strong chakra he looked around and saw Sasuke was standing up he was covered in some weird markings, that were glowing red. He saw Sasuke say something and then he ran behind the ninja with holes on the palm of his arms. He grabbed his arms and started pulling back. He pulled back until you could hear a loud crack. Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the other two sound ninja the quickly pulled up the other ninja and ran away. I saw Sasuke turn around and looked at sakura, he looked ready to attack.

"Ice style: frozen senbon" Haku made the appropriate hand signs and a senbon went flying straight at Sasuke. It hit him in the neck and he dropped to the ground. He was unconscious, sakura and the other three Konoha ninja went to Sasuke's side, they put him back under the tree next to Sai and sakura started talking to Ino.

Haku looked up and saw two birds flying straight to him. He caught them both and started reading one. It was from Hinata. Saying that she was alright and her team was doing well and were heading to the tower. That was quick this team also has their scrolls, it seems the rookies are going to finish this part of the exam. He looked at Naruto's scroll. "Haku we have a problem I lost my team and I'm fighting against Orochimaru, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier I forgot. I need help fighting him I need you right now. And tell Hinata theirs somebody else he's kind of strong but she could take him. Please hurry" Haku made a bird to tell Hinata about Orochimaru. And he made an ice clone.

"Take those two to the tower" he pointed to Sasuke and Sai. "They might try to attack so give them these two scrolls and tell them you have to help Sasuke. Tell them they need to hurry and avoid any other ninja don't try to fight just get them to safety. When you get to the tower go to the top and tell them Orochimaru is in the forest." The clone just nodded its head and jumped down. Haku let out a bit of chakra to look for Naruto. It didn't take too long to find the familiar chakra signature. Haku looked down and saw Haku-clone was talking to Sakura Ino Shikamaru and Choji. He saw him hand them the scroll and the four of them seemed to calm down a little. Shikamaru never put down his hands clearly not trusting the new comer and getting ready to attack if he needed to. 'Smart boy' Haku jumped away heading to Naruto.

~Clone~

"We need to get him to the tower and get that checked." I told them, they didn't trust me but I needed to do what master told me to do. They accepted the scrolls so they are a little trusting.

"Do you know where the tower is Haku?" sakura asked.

"Yes my team already made it their and we just went out to look around we got kind of bored" I told Sakura. "We need to go, I know a shortcut" I told them as I headed to Sasuke. When I felt a sudden tug at my feet I couldn't move anymore, I knew I was trapped in the Nara's jutsu. "You don't trust me?"

"How can we know you're going to help us? How do we know you're not going to attack us when have our backs to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"If I wanted to attack you you'd all be dead already" I said as I turned around. I was able to overpower his hold and he was clearly surprised. "I want to help you; we are from the same town now. We are all Konoha ninja. And as my master told me once before nothing is more important than helping your team mates, and allies." I told them. I jumped away from Shikamaru's hold and closer to Sasuke. "And if I help you now I can ask for your help, if I ever need it. I might not but you can never be too sure. I'm also very nice and I wouldn't want any of you to be hurt," I saw Shikamaru release his jutsu and walk up to us.

"I'll take Sai you take Sasuke. How long will it take us to get there." He asked as he picked up Sai.

"Not that long" I picked up Sasuke and walked over to the rest. "Follow me and be quiet" I ran into the forest. I felt them follow closely behind. We ran for thirty minutes avoiding all the other ninja. It didn't take us long till we found the tower. I dropped Sasuke and did some hand signs. "Water style: small great waterfall." A small waterfall appeared over Sasuke's head. When the water hit his head he started moving a bit, then suddenly started spitting out water and started moving I released the jutsu, I used to do this to Zabuza to wake him up when I knocked him out. I saw Sasuke open his eyes and sakura ran over to him. To explain what happened

"What about Sai?" Ino asked, I walked over to Sai and saw he was just exhausted. I put my hands on Sai's chest my hands started glowing green. I was putting some chakra in him to so he can regain whatever he has lost. When I was done I pulled away my hands. I saw he didn't wake up so I moved my hand to his neck and looked for a bundle of nerves that I know would wake him up. When I found them I pulled my hand back and flicked it as hard as I could. He woke up quickly and jumped up to his feet and pulled out a kunai pointing it at me.

"You have great reflexes, but you don't have to worry I won't hurt you." I told him as I stood to my feet." Well now that sleeping beauty and snow white are awake you should hurry up and go inside"

"Thank you for helping us Haku we appreciate it, even if they won't say so" Sakura said motioning to Sasuke and Sai. Sai had a huge fake smile on his face and Sasuke was just glaring at the ground. "Are you going to come inside with us?"

"No I have to go find Naruto and Hinata."

"Ohhh I almost forgot Naruto helped us when we were attacked. He trapped the enemy and told me to take them somewhere safe. But he stayed back. You should go cheek if he's safe. When you find him can you tell him thanks for me?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell him." I tell her and jump onto the tower and head to the top.

When I reached the top I found an open window and went inside. I saw the hokage was inside and there were three anbu around me holding kunai at me. "Put down your weapons he's ok." The hokage told them they put away their weapons.

"Hokage sama I two teams are already here Hinata's tam should be here soon, if they're not already here, but more importantly Orochimaru is here and Naruto and master Haku are currently fighting him. Sasuke has a weird mark on his neck I think it might be from Orochimaru. You should have that cheeked. It might mean he was chosen as Orochimaru's target. You should send some anbu to help us." I pulled out a piece of paper that holds a bird in it. Summon the animal in here and it will lead you to Naruto and master Haku." And with that Haku disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I need you to get me 10 anbu." He told the female anbu. He got the paper and summoned the bird. It was made of ice. He looked up and saw the anbu were here "Orochimaru is here I need you to follow this bird and capture him." he heard the puff of smoke. And the bird flew out of the window. "Haku and Naruto are fighting Orochimaru, I hope they are safe." The hokage said. "Kakashi!" Kakashi appeared in front of the hokage quickly. "Sasuke was marked my Orochimaru I want you to look into this, talk to Anko, she has experience with him she might know what to do."

"I'll check it out"

"Don't slack off, do it as soon as possible."

"Hai" Kakashi said and disappeared.

"What are you planning Orochimaru?"

* * *

><p>I'm done. Finally you get a little look at their past I know its short and seem like nothing important really happened but something important did happen. I know this isn't my best work but I haven't felt really motivated. Please review and tell me what you think. I love you all my lovelies.<p>

And I'm still looking for a beta if you're interested please pm me.

-angel


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so so sooo sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter. I've just been stuck and I didn't know what to write after thinking for so long this is what came out. It probably sucks but I hope it's good and I really hope my fighting scenes got better if not please tell me how to make it better... thank you all for being patient. You're all amazing.

-angel

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you three were placed in the same team." Naruto said as he landed in front of Sakura Sai and Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it straight at Naruto, Naruto just put out his hand and caught the tip of the kunai with his fingers "One can't stop drooling over the ice prick the other one is grumpy and moody all the time and the other one just doesn't know how to work in a team." Naruto said as he walked towards them and threw the kunai with a flick of his hand. Sasuke wasn't able to see the kunai and it flew by him making a small cut on his cheek. "I was curious, sakura you have great control of your chakra, have you ever thought of becoming a medic Nin? We do need more of those and I think you would be great at it." Naruto said as he walked around them to a tree were the kunai got stuck. He pulled it out and handed it to Sasuke, "Sasuke you should work on your speed strength will only get you so far and Sai your little ink animals seem good for getting information if you use small animals."<p>

"What the hell do you want Naruto, did you get lost? Or do you just really suck at stealth?" Sasuke asked, he was going to take the kunai from Naruto but Naruto jumped to the left and threw the kunai to his right where they all heard metal hit metal. Naruto pulled out another kunai and stood up straight. Sasuke sakura pulled out kunai and Sai took out his short sword.

Naruto sniffed the air. "Ahh Orochimaru it's been a while" Naruto said as he put his hand down. "Instead of hiding in the shadows why don't you just come out and fight." It's been a while and we have a score to settle, you did try to kill me and take the Kyuubi from me." Naruto said as he thought back to three years ago when Orochimaru tried to take his body. Orochimaru came out of the shadows.

"Naruto Naruto, I thought you would have learned not to get in my way after last time. Especially if your alone I heard Zabuza was killed I'm going to guess Haku was either killed or he didn't want to be with you I'm sure he has better things to do than come to Konoha."

"Haku isn't dead, and he is here with me, now what do you want?"

"I'm here for the Uchiha."

"Do you think I'll let you take him?"

"I don't care what you're going to do I'm going to get him, and you can't stop me." Orochimaru said as he threw three kunai at Naruto and stretched out his neck and shot his head towards Sasuke, Naruto used his kunai to stop the three that were flying at him. Pulled out his Nuibari and threw it at Orochimaru's neck the sword went right threw him but his body just turned into mud and crumbled to the ground. Naruto pulled his hand back and the sword went flying back to him. He grabbed the handle and looked around to find Orochimaru. Orochimaru came out from the ground behind Sasuke and grabbed him by the shoulders and dug his fangs into his neck. Orochimaru pulled back his head and smirked. "I told you, you couldn't stop me." Naruto just looked at him he looked at the other two and saw they didn't even move.

"I would have thought you would be able to tell the difference between a clone and real people. If you can't tell then you are worse than I thought." Naruto said as the three clones turned into water and disappeared.

"Were are they?"

"I'm not going to tell you know lets fight."

Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and rushed at Naruto, Naruto ducked down when Orochimaru reached him and he kicked at his feet but Orochimaru was fast and jumped out of the way. He landed behind Naruto and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up he turned Naruto around and grabbed his shirt. "Were is Sasuke?"

"I'm not telling you"

Orochimaru opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when he heard something move behind him. He turned around and saw Sasuke moving through the trees. "I found him" he said before throwing Naruto to a tree. He ran to Sasuke and elongated his neck towards Sasuke, he tried to move out of the way but he was to slow, Orochimaru wrapped Sasuke's body with his neck and squeezed him so he can't move.

"What do do youu want..?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to give you more power, if you come with me I will give you so much power, you will be stronger than everybody else in this damn town. I can give you incredible power if you come with me."

Sasuke just looked at him, he was thinking it over, "how would you do that?"

"All I have to do is give you my seal and you'll be three times stronger than you are now and if you come with me ill make you even stronger you'll be unstoppable, just come with me." Orochimaru told him.

"Sasuke you fucking idiot if you think that the power that you will get from him will be real I should just kill you now. You won't have real power if you use a short cut all that he will give you is fake power." Naruto said when he stood up. "Trust me you don't want that."

"You can't possibly know what I've been through you don't know the pain I've been through, you can't know what I have to deal with everyday, this power would be able to help me avenge my clan."

"Don't you think you should use your own power to avenge your clan not the power somebody else gave you, don't you want to use your own power?" Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at their direction but Orochimaru pushed himself to his left to dodge it.

"Sasuke don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about he was given a power he has something very powerful in him that he gets power from, he just doesn't want anybody to be stronger than him." Orochimaru said.

"I want more power" was all Sasuke said. Orochimaru was about to dig his teeth into Sasuke's neck when he saw a bright yellow light and he felt a fist hit his face. His head started spinning and he was untangled from Sasuke's body.

"I do have something in me that is powerful and does want to give me power but I haven't taken his offer, because I know it's not my true power." Naruto said as he kicked Orochimaru in the side so he would let go of Sasuke.

"Naruto just shut up it's my choice and you can't possibly say anything that will make me change my mind, stop trying to interfere" Sasuke told Naruto and tried to punch Naruto but he wasn't fast enough, Naruto simple caught his fist and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, but no can do I have to catch him and kill him or take him to the hokage. I'm sure killing him will be easier." Naruto said as he launched himself towards Orochimaru and hit him in the gut hard enough to make him fly back a couple feet. Orochimaru ran to him and jumped into the air and kicked Naruto in the neck.

"if you think you will be able to defeat me you must be delusional" Orochimaru said as he walked to Sasuke, Naruto was on the ground holding his neck, "you should give up now before I kill you" Orochimaru reached Sasuke and pushed his head to the side "you don't have anybody here to help you, this time you won't have Zabuza to come rescue you. Nope not this time, he is dead, I wish I could have been there, oh how I would love to see his lifeless body just laying there, I should dig up his grave and cut him up, how does that sound Naruto? and when I kill you I can put your body next to his, two useless bodies and Haku he would be their but I don't plan on killing him, no I want him as a slave ill use him till he's of no use to me then ill chop of his head or maybe ill burn his body to ashes, how does that sound Naruto?"

Naruto saw red he was pissed off. Orochimaru went too far this time. Naruto stood up and grabbed his Nuibari. "I'm going to kill you." Orochimaru didn't care anymore he didn't listen to Naruto and just bit Sasuke. Sasuke screamed in pain and dropped to his knees before he passed out. Dark marks were moving all around his body, they turned red and just retreated to the place Orochimaru bit him. Naruto reached Orochimaru as Sasuke hit the floor Naruto slashed at Orochimaru's head but he just moved away before getting hit. He lifted up his leg to kick Naruto in his chin but Naruto used his left hand to stop the kick, he grabbed the foot and twisted it. He pushed Orochimaru away and made a couple hand sings "water style clone/ water prison." He shouted a clone appeared and grabbed Orochimaru and wrapped his legs around him and held onto his arms before a bubble of water started forming around them.

"Sakura Sai!" Naruto shouted a giant black bird flew down next to him. "Take Sasuke and try to get to the tower as fast as you can" Naruto said then he heard a pop and turned around Orochimaru had destroyed the clone and got freed from the prison he made a hand sign and giant snakes shot out from his arm heading straight to them.

'Kyuubi I need your help with a fire jutsu. Now!'

'**I thought you didn't want to use my power'** The Kyuubi said playfully.

'Just do it'

'**Fine whatever'**

Naruto's eyes turned a dark red **"Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu" **a stream of fire shot out of Naruto's mouth. It meets the snakes and they started melting. When Naruto thought all the snakes were gone he stopped the jutsu, his eyes turned blue again. When the fire was all gone a snake shoots at him. Naruto jumped to the left. He pulled out his Nuibari and turned around he saw that the snake hit Sai, Sai flew back and hit the floor, he was unconscious Naruto ran to the bird that Sai had created and placed his hand on the head, he put some chakra into it. "Sakura put Sai and Sasuke on the bird and fly somewhere safe or try to fly to the tower. You have ten minutes to get them on their and get somewhere safe, hurry up." Naruto said before he turned around to fight Orochimaru. Naruto got his sword and threw it at Orochimaru. When the sword left his hands Naruto pulled out the paper Haku gave him and got the little bird out of it, he started writing but was distracted by Orochimaru pulling on the string attached to the sword, Naruto was pulled towards him. Orochimaru had the Nuibari pointed straight at Naruto. Naruto put out his hands and grabbed the sword, he trusted himself up, his did a flip in the air and was now standing behind Orochimaru he pulled back his fist and just as Orochimaru turned around Naruto punched him in the gut with as much strength as he could. Orochimaru was sent flying back. Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it at Orochimaru. Naruto took the bird and finished his note before throwing it up in the air. The bird quickly started moving and flew away.

"Naruto you are really becoming a pain. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Why are you still trying I have accomplished what I came here for." Orochimaru opened his mouth and looked at the sky his long tongue flew out of his mouth and turned around and went into Orochimaru's mouth and pulled out a sword. "Well the only thing I can do right now is kill you." He said before he ran at Naruto when he met Naruto their swords crashed together.

"It's not going to be easy to kill me Orochimaru," Naruto swung his sword at Orochimaru's left, but the sanin easily blocked it with his own sword.

"Naruto do you think your any match for me? You're no match for me. The only reason you're still alive right now is because I've let you live this long, I could have killed you before you even knew I was here." Orochimaru slashed at Naruto's head, but Naruto leaned back, creating a perfect upside-down u with his body his hands and feet still on the ground, he lifted up his feet and kicked Orochimaru's chin. Naruto did a couple back flips and landed a few feet away from Orochimaru.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Orochimaru; I might just be the one to kill you." Naruto said before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "You know your fathers jutsu?" he was only meet be a foot hitting the side of his head. "When did you place your seals?" Again no answer from Naruto, just a punch to his gut.

"I have my secrets Orochimaru, but I'm not going to tell you." Naruto said as he appeared a few feet away from Orochimaru. Naruto was about to disappear again but was stopped when he felt something wet and slimy on his ankle. He looked down and saw that it was Orochimaru's tongue, "that's disgusting"

"I'm getting really annoyed by you Naruto" his tongue wrapped all around Naruto's body holding Naruto in place. "I could kill you now but I'm going to need you, I'm going to take you with me and take your demon, then I'll kill you" he pulled up Naruto's shirt and did a few seals, "five elements seal" his fingers started glowing a bright purple, he trusted it onto Naruto's stomach, Naruto's eyes started turning red when they were completely red the color started to reseed back into his eyes and turned back to blue, Naruto's head started bobbing back and forth before it just stopped moving and Naruto went limp. The last thing Naruto remembers is seeing somebody with long dark hair jumping down from a tree above them their hands were glowing blue and they were coming down on Orochimaru. Then everything went black.

~inside Naruto's head~

'Kyuubi what happened?'

'**That damn snake blocked my chakra from going into your body, you have to be careful when you wake up I can't heal you'**

'What can I do to get rid of it?'

'**There are only a few people that I know that can use this jutsu, Orochimaru, your father, your mother, Tsunade and Jiraiya, two of them clearly cant, I know one wont, I don't know where Tsunade is, Jiraiya is probably our best chance.'**

'Why can't we just look for Tsunade, Jiraiya is not going to help that pervert is going to be too busy looking at women to help me, and his damn books. He might make me read those damn things again.'

'**I know but we know where he is.'**

'Fine but how do I wake up now?'

'**I don't know' **

They were interrupted when the golden rods popped out of the ground.

'**I think another of your bloodlines was activated. Look for the name of it.' **

Naruto walked around the golden rod when he saw the writing, 'it says Mizusuna de asobu'

'**That's the Uzumaki clan special bloodline limit. The ones with this blood line were always part of the royal family, until the civil war happened and the royal family was disbanded. But those that had this ability were still treated like royalty. Until Konoha found out that the ones with this ability were able to have me inside them without their bodies being burned to ashes from the inside like all my other holders previous to the Uzumaki. Your mother, and the three others previous to her had that ability, but they weren't able to use it. But just by having it saves you from the burning. I may have belonged to Konoha but the only loyalty I had was to the Uzumaki clan. They weren't scared of me, they didn't use their powers to control me, unlike the Uchiha, they didn't try to kill me, like most villages, they got to know me they are the one and only clan I hated to see destroyed.' **

'What can this bloodline limit do?'

'**This limit gives you the ability to control one of two elements. Sand or water. Garra has this ability, but he is one of the few that can control sand, Gaara's mother's family and the Uzumaki are related but they ended up splitting and going to different places. You can control water; the water will become a part of you. It will want to protect you and it will obey you.'**

'So it's the same as Gaara's?'

'**You can do more and the water will be connected to your emotions and your thoughts.' **

'Does it use up my chakra?'

'**Only a little but you won't notice it. You could be low on chakra but still flood half of Konoha, Naruto you have to back now you have to help the others to defeat Orochimaru. They need you Naruto, I'm going to use my chakra to awaken you it might hurt a little but you'll be fine.' **Naruto just nodded and saw the Kyuubi stand up and its chakra started surrounding him then shot at Naruto, Naruto felt the chakra seemed to burn Naruto's insides.

~outside of Naruto's body~

Hinata saw a tall lanky man with long black hair was holding Naruto with what seemed to be the tongue of a snake. Hinata put some chakra into her "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists" she said silently, the chakra around here hands started forming into lion heads. She jumped down from the tree branch and aimed her fists at Orochimaru. But before she reached him he moved out of the way and kicked Hinata. She went flying back and crashed into a tree. She quickly stood up and ran to Orochimaru. She started punching left and right but Orochimaru simply moved out of the way still holding Naruto. When Hinata's hands stopped glowing Orochimaru kicked at her head but Hinata was able to duck down and dodge the kick. Her hands started glowing and she hit Orochimaru's tongue, it went numb and Naruto slipped out of his hold. Hinata ran to Naruto picked him up and jumped into the trees.

Just as Hinata jumped into the trees Orochimaru heard somebody say "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death" before a thousand needles started to rise from the ground and from the trees. They floated in the air for a couple seconds before they came flying down at him. He tried to dodge all the needles but he wasn't that fast and was hit by many of them. When the needles stopped falling Haku jumped down from the trees "Orochimaru I'm sorry but we can't let you leave, even if it means we have to kill you."

* * *

><p>I think that is as great of a place as any to stop now. Please tell me what you think. I hope you like it. Again I want to apologies for taking so long to write this. I hearts all of you for reading. Reviews encourage me to write more. Please tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the future. Should I finish it soon or continue after the exam? I'm not sure if its great enough to continue… tell me what you think..<p>

-angel


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Haku you naïve child you can't honestly believe you could kill me. You may be strong but are nowhere near as strong as me. You can never be as strong as me. But since you are here now why don't you come be my next body?" he asked as he walked up to Haku, he started petting Haku's hair feeling the soft brown locks flow through his fingers, Haku slowly and discreetly made some hand sings, Orochimaru was about to grab Haku's face when he felt the temperature drop. He quickly jumped as far away from Haku as he could.

Just as he got out of the way giant blades of ice shot out of the ground around Haku destroying trees and anything that was within a ten foot radius.

"Don't touch me!" Haku said with as much venom in his voice as he could. He quickly made more hand sings and a couple huge shuriken made of ice appeared on his hand he threw them at Orochimaru, he was able to dodge them easily but he didn't notice the stream of water that was heading straight at him.

Orochimaru was hit by the water and crashed on to a tree on the other side of the clearing. Water was still hitting him still pushing him to the tree. He felt the similar temperature drop and the water around him started to freeze. He looked up and saw Haku was glaring at him. "I will never go with you and let you take my body. I will not let you kill Naruto and I will kill you." Haku said before all the water froze and shattered two seconds after Orochimaru's body was frozen over.

Hinata jumped as far away from the clearing as she could but still be able to see what was happening without her byakugan. She looked down at Naruto and saw that he was unconscious using the little healing jutsu she learned from Naruto she put some chakra on her hands and put both hands on Naruto's belly. She started pumping chakra into his body to try to get him to move but nothing worked. She lifted his shirt to look at where the guy holding Naruto hit him. When she lifted his shirt she saw a spiral seal staring at Naruto's navel and wrapped around a few times around his belly button and what seemed to be five totems were around the spiral that seemed to try to attach to the spiral. She activated here byakugan and saw that the totems were fresh, recently placed on top the other seal. The chakra in the new seal seemed to try to stop the chakra flow of the other seal. When she looked straight into the tip of the spiral on his belly she could see what looked like a small fox and kanji on either side of the fox. Hinata put her hand on Naruto's seal and his body started glowing a bright yellow. But before the light could get to bright it stopped and she felt something wet on her hands and back. She looked up and saw that all around them small droplets of water were floating all around them, surrounding them. The drops suddenly fell to the ground she saw Naruto started moving and trying to wake up. She put her hand on his shoulder and slightly shook him. "Naruto, Naruto wake up Haku needs your help," Hinata said not really sure if it was true or not last time she checked the other man was being pushed onto a tree by a strong stream of water that shot out from the ground by Haku's feet.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes suddenly opened and he looked around, "where is Haku?" Naruto yelled as he stood to his feet but suddenly fell to his knees, his feet seemed to be shaking and he looked weak.<p>

"Naruto don't worry he is fine, you need to rest a bit," Hinata said as she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to make him lie back down. "Naruto you can't help Haku if you can't even stand up, let me heal you a bit and we can both go help him." Naruto lay down with a silent whisper of 'fine but hurry up'

Hinata smirked and got to work.

Not long before she started they heard an explosion, Hinata looked to where Haku was and saw Haku was laying on the ground hands on a the blade of a sword and Orochimaru standing above him trying to pierce his chest with the sword. Haku had ice on his hands and was freezing the sword making it easier for Haku to hold and push back. Naruto tried to stand up but his legs still couldn't hold up his own weight and he fell back onto the huge tree branch they were currently on. "Haku," he said as he looked at his love, he felt worthless, and he couldn't do anything to help the only other living person that he cares about.

"Naruto wait right here I will try to help Haku" Hinata looked at Naruto, "and even if I can't really help much maybe I can at least distract him long enough to give Haku the chance to escape." Hinata said before jumping to a different tree before she could here Naruto's protest.

Hinata started running to Orochimaru and Haku. She activated her byakugan; even if she was able to fight without it against any chunin in Konoha she knew this man was much stronger, she just wanted to give herself a better chance to survive. She pushed of the branch she was on and shot herself towards the two men.

* * *

><p>Haku was pushing against the sword that was currently three inches from his heart. After the ice shattered along with Orochimaru's body there was a loud poof and Haku knew that he substituted himself with a clone at the last second. He started to look around to find him but he couldn't see anybody. He suddenly felt the ground shake and there was an explosion underneath him luckily he had jumped into the air so he didn't take the full impact of the explosion but he was thrown to the ground, he saw Orochimaru shoot out of the ground a few feet away from him holding his sword and pointing it at Haku, he pulled his arm back and stabbed at Haku's chest.<p>

Haku using what Zabuza taught him about stopping swords froze his hands and grabbed the sword which froze over quickly. He was now pushing back against Orochimaru, but the sword wouldn't move away. Haku was about to try to break the sword in two when he heard something flying to them. When he looked towards the noise he saw Hinata was flying straight at them her byakugan activated and hands ready to attack. While in mid air she pulled her hands back and when she was close to them thrust her palm out shooting out a small yet powerful amount of chakra to the sword right above the hilt of the sword, when the blue chakra hit the sword it snapped in two. Haku threw away his half and kicked up at Orochimaru who didn't notice Hinata heading towards them because he was too distracted by Haku. Orochimaru was sent flying back a bit when Haku kicked his abdomen. Hinata rushed to Haku's side she saw that Haku was badly hurt from the explosion.

"Haku we have to get out of here, Haku is to weak he can't even stand up, your badly hurt and I'm no match for this guy we have to leave warn the Hokage and get you two healed." Hinata told Haku. Orochimaru stood up and started walking to them. Hinata stood in front of Haku who was trying to get up. She put her hands in front of her and yelled "now Haku" Haku flicked his wrist at the same time Hinata started moving here hand in every direction chakra was coming out of the palm of her hand coming out in thin sharp lines followed by water from some ice that Haku created. A kunai laced in poison went flying out Haku's sleeve. Orochimaru couldn't see the kunai because of all the movement that was happening in front of his eyes. He wasn't able to spot the kunai that passed thru a small opening in the shield that was quickly covered up by Hinata. When Orochimaru saw the kunai coming straight to him he wasn't able to move fast enough out of the way and the kunai pierced his arm. Orochimaru pulled out the kunai but it was too late the poison was already in his body and it wouldn't take long for the poison to travel through his body and his chakra points would shut down, and unless he has a skilled medic with him he will die. Orochimaru didn't stop though he put his hands out and snakes started shooting out of his hand. When they hit the shield they would get shredded to pieces, but Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the shield much longer. They started walking back hoping they could make it into the forest before Hinata had to stop. Haku looked back and saw how far the forest edge was, he knew they wouldn't make it and with looking at Orochimaru he knew he could kill Hinata and gravely injure him before his body can't use his chakra any more. 'Maybe I can try to distract him long enough for the poison to set in then kill him instead of waiting the full hour it takes to kill him.' Haku was about to tell Hinata to stop and move out of the way when a few snakes passed through the shield and headed straight at Hinata, their fangs elongated and ready to kill. Haku ran up to her and pushed her out of the way. He closed his eyes and waited for the snakes to kill him.

…..

...

…

..

.

"Haku!"

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger….<p>

Don't kill me. Please… any-whore... sorry for that but I thought I'd make you wait to find out what happened to Haku. I mean how else am I supposed to do to keep you wanting to continue reading.

Please review... I promise ill update soon. I already have a good idea of what will happen in the next few chapters. Review make authors happy, happy authors means more writing, more writing means more updates, more updates makes happy readers, happy readers means more reviews, and the cycle goes on and on and on and on and on and you get the point. Please review. Okay so I was bored last week and I thought what's the best way to get rid of boredom. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I shall hold a contest for my entertainment. But them another thought popped in my head... I have no friends I can manipulate into doing stupid stuff for my entertainment and the grand prize of one shiny penny (even if it was supper brand new shiny) so I decided to write this instead. (I want a carrot) Hehe I hope you like it. If you haven't noticed I have a new beta that is currently fixing my previous chapters the great and all powerful Hehe I mean wonderful (cue big booming man voice) Zero the Winter God! (Cue applause and cheering fans). This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, you can probably tell, but I want him to fix the others first. I wasn't going to update until he caught up but my creative juices were flowing…. I had coffee this morning (but don't tell anybody). I am still as hyper as a crack addict…. after eating ten bags of chocolate bars with chocolate sprinkles dipped in chocolate sauce, and a strawberry. I woke up supper early today and it's already 10pm and I'm still as hyper as I was at 10 am…. Anyways enough rambling on and on and on and on and on and on about me. Thank you to everybody that has read and supported my story so far I hope I am doing a good job on keeping you on your feet.

-angel


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>Hinata felt something push her; she turned and saw it was Haku. Haku pushed her out of the way of the snakes that passed through. Hinata was about to try to move Haku out of the way but she knew she wasn't fast enough. She couldn't do anything and the snakes were only a few feet away. She looked at Haku and saw that he was terrified; he was scared, sad, but you can still see a bit of happiness. He was ok with giving his life for her. Hinata couldn't let that happen she didn't want Haku to sacrifice himself for her. Haku should be the one to live. But there was nothing either of them could do. They knew what was going to happen Haku was ready to protect Hinata by giving himself up. Hinata didn't feel she deserved to have such an amazing person to try to save here by giving his life. A tear started falling down Hinata's face.<p>

They both closed their eyes and waited for this to be over they couldn't bear to watch. Hinata couldn't see the caring loving Haku be ripped to shreds by the damn snakes and Haku couldn't see Hinata's sad and scared face as she watches him die. 'Naruto I love you, take care Hinata.'

And he waited, and waited, and waited, and nothing. Nothing attacked him. Nothing touched him he was still alive. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the snakes inches from his face, ready to tear him apart but they didn't move. They were just staring at him. He was about to move when the snakes turned to dust right in front of his face. Hinata was now standing next to him pulling him into a big hug silently crying at the thought of losing one of her best friends. They were both confused at what happened. When they looked up they saw Naruto lying on the ground on his back dripping wet from head to toe. Orochimaru was on the floor soaking wet he was struggling to get up the poison was taking its toll on his body. But he could still stand he could still kill them if he tried.

Of course he did try.

Orochimaru brought his hands up to his mouth and blew. From his fisted hands a stream of fire shot out heading straight to them. Haku was about to make a wall of ice but a wall of water beat him to it. He looked at Hinata and she was just as surprised, hand in front of her ready to make a wall of her own. They both turned to Naruto and they saw he was smiling up at them, before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

They both looked around trying to find where Naruto would end up when they saw the same flash on top of them. Then they saw Naruto falling down on them head first arms reaching for them. They both shot a hand up to grab him. Naruto grabbed their hands and the three of them disappeared.

Orochimaru saw all three disappear and immediately stopped the fire and called to Kabuto. He didn't really care if they got away he accomplished what he came here to do, and the three were just nuances to him. They were able to poison him and stop his plans for a while but he will just have to wait till the final test instead of doing it during the preliminaries like he planned. When Kabuto got to him he quickly took off his shirt and told him what happened.

"Those three will be a problem want me to kill them for you?" he asked as he injected a medicine into Orochimaru to stop the poison from moving through the rest of his body.

"Don't be ridiculous Kabuto they can kill you in a blink of an eye. You'll be dead before you even knew they were there. Even that Hyuga girl can cause you great damage and that defense of hers is far too great for you to get through. If it wasn't for the fact that she was low on chakra she could have easily outlasted me because of that damn poison. Don't take here lightly. But if you were to have to fight one of them take on the girl. I could just be giving her too much credit, she did attack when I least expected it. I'm sure you could probably kill her. But who knows this poison is really clouding my mind, get me out of here and get rid of the poison before I feed you to my pet snakes." Orochimaru said as he thought about the changes we would have to make to his plans.

* * *

><p>Naruto Haku and Hinata were currently lying on their backs on a giant tree trunk that all three were able to lay right next to each other.<p>

"Now what should we do Haku?" Hinata asked as she got over the dizziness of teleporting or whatever it is Naruto did.

"well we should talk to the Hokage first and then come up with a plan for when Orochimaru strikes again, but right now I just really want to rest." Haku said as he stretched and looked at Hinata and Naruto. Hinata looked exhausted, she looked more tiered then when she and Naruto worked on expanding her chakra reserves. Hinata knew she shouldn't use her special defense for too long and if she is low on chakra. But she did save the both of them so he figured she thought it was worth it. That plan was their back up for times like this, they weren't sure if it would worked it hasn't before when they were training, but their glad it did, probably the adrenalin. Then Haku looked at Naruto. He looked normal like he just woke up and was ready to start the day. But Haku knew that wasn't it, he could see the sings of exhaustion and pain on his face, the way his eyes were slightly dimmer, the way his lips were slightly turned down even with that smile on his face. The way his eyebrows twitched every ten second. He has been with Naruto to for far too long to be fooled by the masks he wore. He knew everything just like Naruto knew everything about him.

"I'm going to try to get us to our room okay." Naruto said as he was going to grab their hands. Haku just put his hand on his chest.

"Naruto its ok we can rest here, we can go back in half an hour." Hinata nodded her head in agreement. All three curled up together and Naruto dozed off, Hinata looked at Haku.

"Haku you should rest as well ill keep look out."

"Hinata your far more exhausted then I am you should rest."

"just do as I say Haku, if he somehow found us and attacked you will be better at protecting us then me," when she saw Haku was going to disagree she said "ok how about this you rest for a fifteen minutes and I wake you up and then I rest for fifteen minutes and then we all wake up and go to the tower?"

"Fine" Haku said when he saw Hinata wasn't going to back down. She learned so much from Naruto, damn stubborn team he thought before he doze off.

Hinata was about to wake up Haku to switch after he let him rest an extra ten minutes when she saw how peaceful he looked, when she noticed something coming near them. She gently shook Haku and put her hand over his mouth. Haku quickly realized what was happening and pulled out a kunai. Haku stood up and threw the kunai to a tree on his right without looking. When he turned he saw some anbu standing there his kunai stuck on a tree branch inches from his face.

"It's about time, what took you so long I sent for you a long time ago." Haku said when he realized who it was.

The anbu in the middle walked up to him and asked "Where is Orochimaru?"

"I don't know what happened to him, I just know he is really week right now so you should spread out and look for him, hopefully he is still here" Haku ordered, the anbu nodded and disappeared.

"We should head to the tower now." Hinata said when Haku sat next to her. Haku just nodded and woke up Naruto. They helped Naruto get to his feet and after another ten minutes Naruto was able to stand and walk without falling over.

"Haku I want ramen!" Naruto said they started walking to the tower. "I think we all deserve some, we kicked but. But we still need to train more… but first ramen. Haku do you have money? I forgot my wallet at the house and I have no money. Hinata would you like to go with us? You hair is all dirty… ow why did you both hit me, your hair is full of twigs and leafs and dirt." Naruto rambled on and on all the way to the tower, Haku and Hinata just nodded their heads and didn't really pay attention after five minutes of Naruto talking way to fast he didn't give them the chance to speak.

When they got to the tower they went to the Hokage and told him everything that happened. From the fight to the poison to how he got Sasuke. When they finished explaining they all headed up to their rooms passing by everybody else that made it to the tower in time. They still had an extra day for the exam the three of them took that time to rest for the following preliminaries that were going to start. Unlike the others that were worrying, training, or/and socializing they stayed in bed all day only getting up to use the bathroom and that took them a bit of extra effort considering all they wanted to do was sleep and rest.

* * *

><p>Authors note: thank you for the likes follows and the reviews. Cold as ice now has 95 reviews, 120 favorites 114 alerts. Thank you all for enjoying my story enough to follow to review and favorite.<p>

I didn't want to keep you waiting to find out what had happened to Haku so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. And I know there will be some questions so ill just say one thing hopefully it helps you understand.

Adrenalin helps you do thinks you normally couldn't. Like a mother lift a car of a baby cause of adrenalin... Has happened by the way. Adrenalin is some crazy shite.

Anyways tell me who you would like to see fight Haku Naruto and Hinata during the preliminaries.

Tell me what you think, please review. Thank you so much for your wonder full reviews and thank you for taking the time to read my story.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

'Kyuubi how is it that I was woken up earlier; you said you couldn't do it.' Naruto asked when he walked up to the Kyuubi's cage.

**"I'm not really sure, I think when that Hyuga girl touched your seal it suddenly pulled you out of here, but that seal that Orochimaru gave to you is really getting annoying I can't get rid of it and its limiting my movements. We need to get the perverted sanin as soon as we are able to leave the forest." **Kyuubi replied as he tried to move around his currently shrinking jail cell.

'what about my new bloodline why wasn't I able to really use it I was barely able to make the wall appear and I had to use about the same amount of chakra as if making a Jutsu you said I wouldn't notice using it.'

**"Naruto you have to learn to use it first, you need to train, I say you should wait till after the preliminaries before you start training, we don't really know what it could to your body, we don't want you to be too tired to fight." **

'What are we going to do when I fight Gaara I need to find a way to suppress his demon? 'Naruto said as he sat down in front of the fox.

**"How do you know you're going to fight him? But I guess we can try to make his seal stronger. Maybe we can find something in your father's library, maybe we can make a seal similar to ours?"**

'Do you think we will need to swap bodies for a while so I can start the seal while we fight? Last time we did that I wasn't able to control my body properly for days.' Naruto said as he lifted his shirt to look at his seal, when he touched the seal he started to feel a strong pull on his body, like when he was being taken out of his subconscious, but it was forceful it was against his will. When he looked up at the Kyuubi he saw that he looked pained, he looked tired.

**"Stop touching it kit it hurts"** Naruto pulled away his hand and let his shirt fall.

'I think that's how I was able to wake up; when I touched it I felt like I was being kicked out of here, I also felt my chakra weaken, almost as if your chakra wasn't mixing with mine correctly.'

**"That's what this seal does it stops our chakra from mixing properly, and its messing with your control."**

'Ok I have to wake up now Haku is trying to wake me up now. I'll be back when we leave the forest so we can look for a scroll.' Naruto said before he woke up.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up the first thing he saw were soft brown eyes looking down at him "Good morning Haku" Naruto said as he sat up.<p>

"Morning Naruto" Haku replied before leaning down to give him a small kiss.

"You two make such an adorable couple." Hinata said as she walked out of the bathroom and saw the small kiss. Both boys blushed and looked away,

"Hinata what do we have planed, we have seven hours till the time is finished. Do you want to train, rest, go for a walk, or do you want to talk to your friends?" Haku asked as Naruto got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"We should train. I don't feel like sitting around doing much, and I'm not that social with the others." Hinata said as she tied her hair in a braid. "I still need to improve my strength, and I need to work on my flexibility. When I was working with Naruto on it I was having trouble. I also need to work on my speed." Hinata said as she got her things ready.

"Hinata your flexibility is great." Naruto said when he walked out of the bathroom. "And I think we should get to know the others better, I mean we need to get them to trust me and Haku. We don't know how long we are staying here." Naruto said as he sat next to Haku on the bed and waited for Hinata to finish getting ready.

"Okay we can go talk with them for a while but I still think I need to train a bit, I mean in no match for Orochimaru even when he was poisoned by Haku, and I'm nowhere near as strong as you too. I'm also worried about the competition, what if I can't beat my cousin or anybody else? I just want to be prepared especially if I fight against someone strong."

"Hinata your strong enough to beat anybody else here, except maybe Gaara but we aren't sure about that yet, I'm not sure how he fights." Haku told her as he got up and headed to the door with Naruto behind him when Hinata was done getting ready.

All three walked out of the room they are sharing and headed down to the small training area when the noticed nobody was up yet. When they got there it was empty so they decided they could train for a while till people started waking up.

"Okay Hinata we should work on your reflexes first." Haku said as he pulled out a blindfold and handed it to Hinata

"Remember no byakugan. Don't get hit."Naruto added as he pulled out a few kunai. Haku went up to Hinata and tied the blindfold on her.

"Ready?"

"Yes" Hinata replied, everything got silent and Hinata relaxed herself and listened. She could hear slight shuffling of clothing and silent footsteps. She knew that they were trying to trick her. She knew they could be so silent they could be right next to her and she wouldn't notice.

Naruto and Haku were slowly walking around the training ground. Haku pulled out a kunai and aimed it at Hinata. With a quick flick of his wrist Haku threw the kunai and it was hurling straight at Hinata. She didn't move she waited when it was close enough Hinata moved to the right and tried to grab it but she missed it. Naruto then threw another one and Hinata again waited till it was close before she moved. This time she touched the kunai but again it slipped out of her fingers. Now Haku threw five kunai at the same time. Hinata noticed that there was more than one and tried to pinpoint them each, when suddenly she heard somebody coming up behind her. She jumped up into the air and dodged all the kunai but when she was coming down she felt somebody grab her leg. Hinata tried to pull away but she couldn't. She felt herself be turned around and held by the shoulders, when she heard what sounded as a kunai pierce the air. She grabbed the arm that was holding her and twisted it before using it to push herself into the air. When she heard a pop she knew that it was a clone. When Hinata landed she felt something cold touching the side of her neck.

"That was pretty good Hinata but your kind of slow." Naruto said as he took of her blind fold. When it was off she saw Haku was standing in front of here with a kunai of his own pointed right at her heart.

"If you tried to run away you would have been killed. Don't forget that there can always be more than one person and they could have made traps for you. But all in all you did good." Haku said as he put away the kunai and grabbed a bamboo sword and handed it to Hinata "let's work on your sword skills. You never know when you will have to use one."

Naruto took out his Nuibari. "A good sword is not all about what kind of metal you use but the wielder of the sword that makes it strong. You should be able to use what you have when a sword isn't available." Naruto said as he gave Haku a broom stick. "Watch" he told Hinata before he faced Haku and they started sparing.

Hinata watched as Haku blocked Naruto's Nuibari. They both were graceful sword fighters. Naruto would swing left and Haku would easily block it. Then Naruto would spin around and try to hit Haku's right side. But he would easily bring his stick to the right and hit Naruto's arm so it wouldn't hit him. They kept at it for a while till Haku's broom stick snapped under the constant pressure of the powerful sword.

"Haku was able to fight with me for a good amount of time before his stick couldn't take it anymore. He knows how to block a sword without taking the full blow. That's what you have to learn. But first we will go through some basic training." Naruto said as he showed her how to properly wield a sword. Haku helped her with her swings and how to properly block a sword. They kept at it till people started coming down from their rooms. They walked over to the Sakura and Sai.

"Naruto Haku Hinata," sakura waved at them "Naruto I forgot to say thank you for helping us get away from Orochimaru. I hope you are okay and didn't get to hurt. He was really strong."

"Don't worry about it Sakura I'm fine it will take more than him to stop me" Naruto lied, he didn't want her to worry or feel bad, he also didn't want them to find out how strong they are so he didn't want them to know how strong Orochimaru is. "I beat him up no problem" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Do you want to join us? We were going to go for a walk and try to find Sasuke, he never showed up after Kakashi took him away." They agreed and walked with them. They walked for hours. Occasionally meeting the other Konoha ninja that made it through, it was sakura's team, ino's team and Neji's team, Gaara's team a sound team, and another Konoha team.

"Haku Naruto I think we should go upstairs now." Hinata said when they had an hour left before the second part finished. They all said their goodbyes and good lucks and the three of them left.

When they entered their room Haku and Hinata sat on the bed and Naruto was on the floor.

"We need to create a plan of action for when Orochimaru attacks again." Haku started.

"Should one of us not make it so we can set up a trap?" Hinata asked.

"No that would be too suspicious, especially considering Orochimaru knows how string we are. I think should all make it through." Naruto said

"We should also make it through to the finals so we can set up a trap while we make it seem we are fighting." Haku added.

When they heard a loud bell ringing signaling the second part of the exam was over and the ones that made it through had to head down stairs they got up and headed down to where the others were.

Next chapters are going to be the preliminaries. Please tell me who you would like to see fight together. Please review and thank you to all my wonderful reviews and especially to my readers that take the time out of their day to read my little story. I never thought that so many people would have liked my story. I feel proud of this. And I love you all. Please tell me what you think.

-Angel


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>"Naruto" Haku calls out to me as we walk down to the first floor. "Why did you tell the Hokage about who we are?"<p>

I just look at him and smile "I didn't tell him everything. Don't you remember what Zabuza told us when we meet the sanin?"

Haku looks at me and smiles. "'If they think they know everything about you they won't dig too far into your past'"

"Exactly, and if they think I am an idiot that can't keep his mouth shut they will think they can get anything from me and they won't try to get into our minds to find out more, well your mind the Kyuubi will keep them out of my mind." I say as I turn around and keep walking down to the first floor. When we enter the stadium I see each group standing in rows in front of a statue of a pair of hands. We quickly get in line Hinata in front Haku second and I was in the back.

When we were all there the Hokage stood in front of us and started talking about the real reason of the exam. I wasn't paying attention I looked around and saw Gaara was glaring at me; his hands would occasionally twitch as if trying to stop himself from attacking me. I just smile at him and look at the other teams I notice Sasuke was now with the rest of his team. I could see the seal on his neck was now surrounded by a black ring.

'Do you think the seal is completely blocked now?'

**'No that seal doesn't look strong enough to stop Orochimaru's seal, it might help for a bit but by the time the last exam starts it will start weakening.' **

'So we need to find a stronger seal or a way to destroy it.'

**'There is something we can try but it will be hard complicated and will use a lot of chakra.'**

'Whatever it is we have to try we can't let Orochimaru get the Uchiha's body'

**'Move to Haku's side' **he tells me and I listen without questioning him. The second I move to his side I see a kunai land right where I was standing. I move back to get it but it just turns to sand and disappears. **'It was the blood thirsty little jinjuriki, I could smell the blood lust from here. He really hates you kit.' **

'I know I have to be careful around him.'

When I look up I see the Hokage has finished talking and there was a big screen in front of us. On it there were two names on it.

Sasuke Uchiha VS. Akado Yoroi (I don't really feel like writing what the ones that are the same as the anime. Sorry if you don't like that but I dint see the point of writing it when you can just look it up and it will be much better then what I write)

"Haku what do you think about the seal that they put on him? Kyuubi thinks it won't last a month. Do you think you can make it stronger at least buy us a little time?"

"I'm not sure just with this battle alone I can see that the seal will break soon I'm not sure if I can figure out a way to stop it." Haku told me as Sasuke and his opponent were taken out of the room.

"The Kyuubi knows something we can use but we just need more time."

"I'll try to find something."

"Thanks"

I look up at the screen and see the new names on it.

Zaku Abumi VS. Neji Hyuuga

They both walked down and just stood there staring at each other after about ten seconds Zaku smirked "just because I can only use one hand doesn't mean you can beat me" he stated smugly.

"I will not defeat you because you can only use one hand I will defeat you because it is my destiny to win. My destiny to win the exam." Neji said as he got into a gentle fist pose. It was the same one that Hinata had used when they first meet but it seemed like he had better knowledge about it. Before Zaku could move Neji had already pulled out three kunai and threw them a Zaku. He used this as a distraction to get up close to Zaku. When Zaku dodged the kunai and he looked at Neji he saw him closing in. he lifted his arm and was about to use his ability but before he can even attack Neji was already in front of him, without wasting any time Neji hit Zaku's shoulder, his arm fell to his side and he couldn't use any hands now. Neji didn't stop their he kept attacking.

"He is hitting most of the major chakra pathways." Hinata told us, her byakugan was activated. "I think he is planning on killing him he has already done enough damage to stop him from using any chakra. He is planning on hitting the heart but want him to suffer as much as possible. He could have killed him after the third hit. Zaku was already too weak and hurt after the first hit Neji would have won."

"Whatever just tell me of a way to open up your pathways during a battle?" Haku said after Zaku fell to the ground and Neji was announced the winner.

"The only way I can think of is if you have great knowledge in healing Jutsu and can heal yourself quickly enough to while being attacked. But you would have to do it while your chakra is being sealed away." Hinata answered just as the third round was starting.

Kankuro vs. tsurugi misumi (same as anime)

"That puppet of his is very useful and he has many tricks." I told them as I saw the body of tsurugi being scraped out of the inside of crow (kankuro's puppet) "I like it… Haku can I have one?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Why not?" Naruto whined. Haku just turned around and looked at Hinata

"It's your turn." He told her as her name appeared on the screen.

Sakura vs. Hinata

Hinata walked down to the battle area and waited for sakura to make her way down.

"You should just quit now Hinata, I wouldn't want to hurt you." Sakura said as she made her way in front of her. "I don't want to hurt you but if you don't quit now I will have to. My team will make it threw and I can't let them down I need to beat you, I know you're not as strong as your cousin, you barely passed the academy." Sakura smirked when Hinata looked down.

"Sakura if you think that your rank at the academy will affect this match in any way you are greatly mistaken." Hinata got into the gentle fist stance and got ready to fight sakura. Sakura pulled out two kunai and threw them at Hinata. Hinata easily caught both of them she threw them back at sakura, and sakura was just able to dodge them she was going to attack Hinata but the kunai just exploded behind her sakura took most of the explosion and was thrown a few feet forward Hinata grabbed sakura's arm as she flew passed her, when she got her arm Hinata pushed sakura to the ground and pulled her hand behind her with one hand and a kunai at sakura's neck with her other hand. Everybody she knew was greatly surprised by this change in fighting style. Hinata released sakura's arm and put away her kunai. Sakura was lying on the floor unconscious. After being announced winner Hinata went to Naruto and Haku's side

"That was good I was hoping for more of a show but I guess this was good." Naruto said. "I hope I get somebody that can put up a real fight. I don't want to be up against somebody I can easily kill without even moving..."

"Naruto we can both defeat all of them without trying." Haku said with a smile.

Up next was temari vs. ten-ten and after Naruto almost falling of the railing when he saw tamari's fan and telling Haku how much he wanted it temari was announced the winner, ten-ten was on the floor unconscious and the stadium was littered with weapons all over the place.

Up next it was Shikamaru vs. kin (same as anime) Haku was excited about this one he wanted to figure out as much as he could about Shikamaru's shadow manipulation. After a show of intelligence and planning on Shikamaru's part Haku was impressed and curious more about the Nara's.

"Naruto... can I steal a Nara?" Naruto just stared at him clearly confused "I want to do some tests on them…"

"No," Haku pouted

"Please?"

"No" Haku turned around and under his breath he murmured something about not being able to have fun, and about not being able to be stopped if he kidnapped one while Naruto slept. "You know Haku I have very good hearing. And you can't kidnap anybody"

"Naruto it's your turn" Hinata said, stopping Haku from saying anything. Naruto looked up at the screen and saw his name.

Naruto vs. Ino

"Darn it's a weak one..." I slowly made his way down, when I got down Ino was already standing their already prepared to fight.

"You better be ready to loose, shika already won his battle and now it's my turn to win" Ino said she threw the kunai in her hand. I was able to see the exploding tags on them and already knew what she was planning. I jumped back when the tags exploded the room was full of smoke. I could hear Ino pull out a few more kunai. I leaned against the wall I was near and waited for Ino to attack, she waited for the smoke to clear a bit before throwing the kunai. I saw them coming but I just stood there. Three of the kunai she pulled out landed on the wall completely missing me but I allowed one of them to go through my shirt and attach to the wall.

When the smoke completely cleared I saw Ino smirk, "you're caught now I can force you to forfeit." She out her hands up and looked straight at me. She used her family technique the mind body switch. I saw her body fall to the floor and I can feel her enter my mind. I fallowed her in and into the Kyuubi's cell.

Shikamaru was positive Ino had won while everybody else was a bit confused at what happened. Shikamaru was about to tell his sensei that Ino won this battle when he heard Ino yell. "AHHHHHH"

They all looked down and saw Ino was already back in her body she was shaking and staring at Naruto. When Naruto pulled the kunai out he looked at her and smiled innocently. He slowly walked up to her, but before he could reach her she backed away and quickly ran away.

Naruto was named the winner and he walked back to Haku.

"What did you do to her?" Haku asked when I got to his side.

"Well she was trying to get into my head so I took her to the Kyuubi... he was supposed to scare her a bit but I think he went a little over board he pretty much went into demon mode and threatened to decapitate her and send her soul to the depths of hell…" Haku just softly laughed and kissed my forehead

"You know how much I love you right now?" I just blushed. Haku did have a very weird obsession with scaring people shitless; he once scared a grown man so much he didn't go out of his house for three months. When he finally did Haku went back and scared him even worse. Poor man is now scared of the dark, stuffed bears, and of gold fish (yes gold fish let your mind wonder on that one.) because of Haku and all he did was try to flirt with Naruto once. They weren't even together at the time.

"I love you too Haku. Its Gaara's turn now. Try to learn as much about his abilities as you can."

Gaara vs. lee (the same)

"They are both really strong; I thought lee was going to win." Hinata said.

"Lee might have if he didn't hesitate when he was attacking Gaara, that's when he got the chance switch. But Lee is really fast I was actually a bit surprised." Haku told her.

"I was actually excepting Gaara to be stronger, he is a bit too confident and he is not that good at hand to hand combat and he relays too much on his sand." I told them as I waited for the next match to start.

Chouji vs. Dosu (same)

"I wonder what else he could make really big…" I say and see Haku stare at me his eye twitching. "Not that I need anything bigger Haku. You are perfectly big enough" I hear Hinata cough I turn and she has a deep red blush.

"Ii-its hhhakuu's ttu-rn" Hinata stuttered out. I look at Haku and he has a happy smile on his face. **'You know he doesn't like you thinking about other men's no-no parts.' **I heard the Kyuubi say.

Haku walks down to the battle area and waits for Sai; Sai walks down with a huge fake smile on his face. Neither of them waits for any of them to say anything. Sai pulls out a scroll and paint brush and draws three lions and sends them out of the paper, the lions quickly start running up to Haku to attack him. Haku pulls out two senbons and throws them at the two lions on the side, when hit the lions dissolve and turn to puddles of ink. The one that wasn't attacked jumps into the air and is about to attack Haku but Haku grabs the lions paw and throws it back at Sai. Sai jumps out of the way but when the lion hits the floor it shatters into million pieces, all that was left was frozen chunks of ink. Sai starts drawing more animals on his scroll but Haku quickly pulls out two more kunai and throws them at Sai, one imbeds its self into Sai's drawing hand, and the other hits Sai's neck. Still in the air Sai falls to the ground. Haku grabs his shoulder lays him on the floor. Haku moves out of the way and the nurses check on him. After the nurses assure Sai is still alive they name Haku the winner.

The Hokage walks down in front of Haku and calls fourth the other winners. Naruto and Hinata are the first down on either side of Haku. The others make their way down. The Hokage tells them that the next part will take place in a month and they have that time to rest and prepare. After a short speech of how many nobles will be attending and they need to fight to the best of their abilities to make their countries proud he pulled out a small bag with ten pieces of paper each with a different number. And tells each person to choose after they get their numbers they are told which number they will be battling against in the final part of the exam.

Haku: number 4

Naruto: number 6

Hinata: number 8

Gaara: number 3

Dosu: number 5

Shikamaru: number 1

Temari: number 9

Kankuro: number 2

Neji: number 7

Sasuke: number 10

Who do you want to fight against whom? I shall be taking requests if anybody has any.

I am sorry for taking so long I want to apologies and I hope to be able to update more often. I am not sure how much longer this story will be I might finish it after the chunin exams and stuff or I might keep going I'm not sure though? I hope you all liked this chapter. It has been a few months that I have written anything for this story so hopefully I didn't forget anything and hopefully it doesn't suck too much. Please review. Goldfish.

-Angel


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I woke up to find Naruto sleeping on my bare chest. I can't help just stare at him sleep; he looks so peaceful and relaxed something I haven't seen in a long time. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. He snuggles up next to me still asleep. We stayed like that for a few hours until Naruto started to move. He slowly lifted his head up and looked at me, a small smile gracing his face.

"Good morning" he said. I lift my head up and kiss him gently.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, how long have you been awake?"

"Two hours I think, I'm not sure though I lost track of time."

"You've been awake for two hours? Why didn't you wake me up?" he said as he tried to get up, but I held onto his waist and kept him in place.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and beautiful; I didn't want to disturb you." He blushed and looked away. I grab his chin and pull him into a passionate kiss. When we pull apart I sit up, Naruto on my lap, "besides you need to sleep more, you haven't been sleeping much lately. Ohh and we have a lot to do today and you needed to be well rested, we have to meet up with Hinata in an hour, we have to find a way to stop Orochimaru's seal on the Uchiha, we have to find a way to reseal Gaara, and you need to work on your new abilities."

"Ughhh, that's so much work. How about we rest today and do that tomorrow?"

"Naruto how about this, today we just try to find a way to seal the Uchiha and Gaara, Hinata doesn't need to train today, besides I think she needs to rest for a while, we have been pushing her really hard, maybe she can help us find a way to seal Gaara better, I already sent the sanin a message letting them know about what Orochimaru has done and they are trying to think of a way to seal the Uchiha and help Gaara, they will send a toad or slug if they find anything that can help."

"Okay. Well I was thinking about what I know about the Hyuga clan, the main family puts a seal on the branch families that allows them to seal the byakugan away, Its mainly used so if they die the enemy can't get a hold of the byakugan, but if somebody from the branch family tries to kill a main family member they can stop them by sealing away the byakugan, that's how the main branch has been able to keep control, I was thinking maybe if we found out exactly how it works we can modify it a little and keep Orochimaru's seal sealed away,"

"That could probably work but we would have to speak with Hinata about the seal to learn as much about it as we can and to see if we could modify it to do what we want it to do."

"Let's go find her and ask her then." He says jumping off me and running into the bathroom, he comes out of the bathroom in black pants, and a tight sleeveless turtleneck. His Konoha forehead protector was hanging on his side and his headband from Zabuza was around his neck. "Come on Haku, hurry up. She said she was meeting her teammates they got released from the hospital and are resting; I think she said they were going to be at the training ground were we first met"

"Fine just let me get ready" Haku said as he got of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"I was talking with the Kyuubi and we were thinking, Gaara has a seal already placed on him that's holding his demon, so instead of giving him a completely new seal we should just improve the one he already has, I wanted to talk with the sanin about my seal, maybe we can improve it by adding my seal over his so it does the same as mine, but it will cut off all contact with the demon."

"That sounds great actually but how will we get it on him? We can't really just sneak up on him, and attacking him out of nowhere will not really go out too well." Haku said walking out of the bathroom, completely dressed.

"Well I was thinking during the final test when I fight against him ill switch with the Kyuubi and-" Naruto was stopped by Haku grabbing his arms.

"NO" he practically screamed out "do you not remember what happened last time you switched with the Kyuubi"

"H-he didn't do anything, I mean yes he did try to take over my body but he stopped."

"Only because Zabuza was there to stop him, and we both know I am not strong enough to stop you in Kyuubi form, even if I had help from Hinata."

"He won't try to take over my body again, he promised, besides what else could we do? It's not like we have another choice"

"Actually what if we form the seal before starting the matches and put it on something we can make sure touches him, so it seems we knock him out, when he faints from exhaustion" Haku supplied as they started walking out of the house. They walked to the training grounds where they had first meet Hinata and Kurenai. They see Hinata talking with two people, clearly ninja but they were dressed in civilian clothing. "That must be the rest of her team" we walk a little closer when Hinata turns around and looks at us, a giant smile spreads on her face and she waves us over to her. We both go walk up to her.

"Naruto, Haku, I want you to meet my two teammates. This is Kiba, and Shino. Kiba Shino this is Naruto and Haku, they helped me get through to the final round of the chunin exam."

They both walk up to us and Kiba has a huge smile on his face and puts his arms around us. "It seems we have you two to thank for helping our Hinata get thru to the final rounds."

"It's ok we learned a lot from her as well, actually we need her help with something but it can wait until your done talking" Naruto said as he pulled away from Kiba, "it was nice meeting you both, but we have to go." He grabbed Haku and started to pull him away.

Haku turned to Hinata as he was being pulled "when you're done talking to your friends could you meet us at our training spot, take your time though. We are going to be training so you come when you can" he finished as Naruto pulled him away.

"Ok so since Hinata is busy we can train. I should practice with my Mizusuna de asobu now that I have time and water will make Gaara's sand heavier so hopefully he won't really be able to use it much if I turn it to mud, I don't really want to use the _Hiraishin, the less people know about it the better."_

"Alright ill help you with that, and when Hinata gets here we will talk to her about sealing sasuke and then we can all train against an army of your shadow clones."

"Okay"

**~Two Weeks Later~**

"Haku what did tsunades letter say?" Naruto asked entering the study with three cups of tea he places them in front of Haku and Hinata.

"Hinata looked at them I've been making some changes to this seal it's so complex I don't want to make any mistakes so this is all I'm focusing on right now." Haku looked up at Naruto and with a smile says "I'm almost done if you take a look at it maybe you can spot where I'm having so much trouble"

"I have trouble making out what she's talking about either she is talking in amazing code or she's completely drunk-"

"Extremely drunk." Haku and Naruto said at the same time.

"That makes a lot of sense now, she did say something about visiting more, something about birds, and for the snake to use ice. For Gaara use the five elemental seal." Hinata said putting the scroll on the table and taking a sip of her tea.

"Haku do you still have the scroll Jiraiya gave us when we first met. I am pretty sure it had it in there."

"Yeah ill go find it take a look at this and tell me if you can see where I'm having trouble, Hinata can you get the letter from the hawk that just entered mail room." Haku walks out of the room, Hinata following closely behind. Naruto grabs the scroll Haku was working on and looks it over.

'What do you think it looks like it might work but it seems to be missing something."

"**You two are really dense sometimes, who was this seal made for?"**

' The Hyuga, does that mean it will work on a Hyuga?'

"**No."**

'I don't get where you're going with this**' **

"**You will, I will tell you this, the seal is perfect for what you want to do."**

Haku enters the room and drops a scroll in front of him "I believe that's it, did you think of something to make it work?"

"I'm not really sure Kyuubi its perfect besides one thing that should be very clear to us, but he won't tell me what it is."

"It's a letter from the Hokage it's about the last part of the chunin exams, it's the match ups." On the letter there was a chart with numbers 1 to 10

"Well it makes sense now, Hinata is the only one that can seal sasuke, I get to help Gaara and Haku gets to have some fun with a Nara."

"So I'm first against the Nara, then Hinata gets the Uchiha, and then Naruto you get Gaara. Hinata we have to teach you how to make and place this seal it a bit different from the one your family uses and it's on a different place. It shouldn't be too hard for you, but we need to do it perfectly we can't have any mess ups. Naruto look through Jiraiya's book and learn the elemental seal it's the only hope we have of helping him, without you going into his head and taming his demon, and considering how much he hates you that will be nearly impossible." Haku said getting up and putting everything away. "But we will do that tomorrow, right now we need to rest." Naruto took Hinata back to her house and returned in second.

"Ok Haku what's wrong you've been moping all day."

"It's nothing I just miss Zabuza and I'm just thinking about what we will do after we complete our mission here is it just the two of us, will we go back to the twins, will we never see Hinata again, heck we don't even have a place to go after all of this, or did you want to stay? Because I'm not sure how I feel about that, we don't really have any roots anywhere, the only thing we have here is Hinata, but she has her own family her original team."

"We have each other who else do we really need? I don't want to stay here, I would rather spend the rest of our lives with no real home than spend it here. Once our mission is done we leave and we find a home somewhere we can be ourselves and be happy. Zabuza always told us of what he wanted to do once he finished his last couple of missions, we can do what he wanted, just leave find a small village and blend in have a normal life for a while then we travel, we go see what else there is, see if their our others like us, save children that need us."

Haku and Naruto go to their room and fall asleep quickly, both thinking about what the future may hold for them.

Okay I know that I haven't posted anything in a long time, I apologize there is no excuse for such a long wait, I will not give you any excuses I will just apologize and finish this story. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters but I just need to get back into my flow of writing. Ok so tell me what you think and tell me what you would like to see, if something doesn't make sense feel free to message me and I will try to answer any questions you may have. Ohh and sorry for all my mistakes.

-Angel


	25. Chapter 25 mature content only

Chapter 25

*Mature content*

This chapter is pure porn, if you don't like don't read it.

Okay so a lot of you wanted me to write this. I did my best, I don't think it's that good but hopefully you guys like it. It is probably the best I can do. But if you want more I guess I can do another one.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Haku yells over the sound of the shower. "Either hurry up, let me join you, or take showers after I do."

"I'm almost done just wait." Naruto replies.

"You always take forever I don't know why I let you go in first." Haku sits on their bed and waits for Naruto to finish. Ten minutes pass and Naruto runs out of the room, wearing a long white rob covering himself completely.

"Okay I'm done, hurry up and shower." Naruto says as he runs into their closet. Hauk shaking his head just walks into the bathroom and takes a quick shower.

"Haku hurry up I have a surprise for you" I hear Naruto's voice call out from the room, debating on taking longer for making me wait I brush my teeth but decide to hurry, I usually like Naruto's late night surprises, quickly walking out of the bathroom I find Naruto laying on the bed only in a pair of black tight underwear, left hand playing with his nipple, right hand in his underwear moving around, too low to be playing with his dick. "Do you plan on just looking or do you want to join me? Either way I'm getting off so... your choice." His cheeks are red he's breathing harder his bright blue eyes staring right at me half lidded. He's fucking gorgeous.

"Oh Naruto you know if you want me to fuck you, you need to beg." Naruto may like to tease me like this but I know when he gets like this his fingers aren't enough, he will be begging in no time I just have to wait.

He glares at me a bit before taking his hands out of his underwear and pulling them off he turns around ass in the air legs spread he starts playing with his little hole again "I'm not begging Haku not again."

"But it will feel much better if you do." I get naked and lay down next to him I grab my dick and start jacking off I see him staring at me.

"I hate you sometimes." Naruto says before swinging his legs over me and straddling my lap. "Haku please fuck me. I really need you. It's been so long since I've felt you inside me. Please."

I grab his waist and flip us over pushing his legs far apart I have a perfect view of him, all of him, I place small kisses on his chest licking sucking and biting as much as I can, reaching his neck I suck and kiss up his neck till I reach his chin. I grab his chin and pull him up for a kiss. My other hand goes down his body rubbing up and down his side. "Please do something anything I really need you."

"Don't worry Naruto you will get more than enough, I just love hearing you beg." I grab his dick and jerk it a few times before letting go and bringing my hands down to his hole, I rub it a bit before pushing in a finger. "You were playing with yourself for quit sometime weren't you, I could just fuck you right now. Do you want that?"

"Yes please." He moans out as I add another finger. "Haku I swear if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to either get a clone to do it or find some random guy to get to do it for-" I don't let him finish, I push into him as hard as I can. I know he won't do that but just the thought of him doing it gets me really jealous, and he knows that.

I let him get used to my size he wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, he put his face on my shoulder and bits it hard. I pull back and thrust into him again. His moans loud in my ear only make me go harder. He's panting loudly rubbing his dick on my stomach trying to get as much pleasure as he can. I keep thrusting into him as hard and fast as I can no holding back just pure raw fucking his incoherent moaning and panting is enough to let me know just how much he loves it.

"Ha-Haku I'm c-close please touch me please, uh I need you to touch me." He wraps his arms tighter around my neck his legs tightening around me as well.

"Let go turn around and get on your knees." I command and he does it instantly. I push into him keeping a fast pace. His moaning get louder, he is so close but he just can't cum unless I touch him. I keep thrusting into him feeling myself get closer I grab his cock and jerk it a few times and he instantly starts cumming, with a loud moan. He gets tighter around my dick I still fuck him as he finishes. On the edge I pull out turn him around grab his face with one hand and pull on my dick a few times before I can't hold on any longer. My cum splattering on his face. When I'm done I pull away and look at him my cum on his face one eye closed so it doesn't get in his eye. "You're so beautiful."

"You know how much I hate when you do this. It better not be in my hair." I just laugh and kiss him. I pull away and go into the bathroom. I walk back out towel in hand I clean myself off before cleaning Naruto.

"Don't lie Naruto. You are the one that wanted me to try it." Throwing the towel on the floor I lie down beside him and pull him closer to me.

"I said try it once not do it every other time."

"It's your fault I keep doing it."

"How is it my fault?"

"You look amazing with my cum on you."

He rolls his eyes and lightly punches me on the arm "You're as bad as Jiraiya sometimes. Honestly you two, the demon, Zabuza and the brothers are some of the biggest perverts in the world I don't know why I talk to any of you." He says as he holds on to me tighter.

"Its cause you love me, you're stuck with the demon, Zabuza, Jiraiya and the brothers are the closest we have to family. And you know you're the one that turned me into a pervert." I kiss him and wrap my arms around him, a light blush coating his face. "Besides we both know you can be pretty bad yourself, or did you already forget what we did last week with the clone." He punches my arm again and turns around, his back to me.

"Sh-shut I told you not to talk about it"

I pull him against me arms wrapping around his waist I place a kiss on his head "good night Naruto I love you."

"I love you too" he says before falling asleep. Looking down at him I can't help but feeling like the luckiest man alive, I hold him tighter and fall asleep soon after.

So I did the best I could. Hopefully you liked it.

-Angel


End file.
